Blonde!
by ainagihara
Summary: Hai, perkenalkan namaku Claire, seorang gadis yang akan menempati sekolah baru. Mineral High School. Keren ya namanya? / "Pirang." "Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!" / Mind to RnR? (Note : Story Cover is not mine, i found it in Tumblr)
1. Hai, namaku Claire

Libur panjang kenaikan kelas telah usai, di pagi yang cerah ini murid-murid sekolah Mineral High School berjalan memasuki sekolah mereka untuk memulai semester baru. Di antara itu, ada seorang gadis sedang berjalan dengan percaya diri memasuki sekolah barunya dengan memakai seragam yang berbeda dengan murid-murid yang lainnya. Ditambah lagi dengan rambut panjang _blonde_-nya yang membuat semua murid-murid di sekolah itu menjadikannya buah bibir.

"Apakah ada yang salah denganku? Sepertinya aku kelihatan sangat mencolok di mata mereka," gumam gadis itu sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

"Ah, masa bodo," gumam gadis itu lagi dan melangkah menuju ruang kepala sekolah dengan riangnya.

* * *

**Blonde!**

**Harvest Moon by Natsume**

**Warning: OOC, typo, AU (Alternate Universe), dan lain lain**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Jadi, namamu Claire?" tanya Kepala Sekolah sambil memperhatikan beberapa kertas lembaran yang bertuliskan data-data Claire.

"Iya, orang tuaku tidak bisa mengantarku hari ini karena pekerjaan. Jadi, aku datang sendiri kesini," jelas Claire dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Hm.. Kenapa kau pindah sekolah? Ada masalah di sekolahmmu yang sebelumnya?" tanya Kepala Sekolah itu lagi.

"Tidak. Orang tuaku pindah tempat kerja dan otomatis sekolahku juga pindah."

"Apakah kau sering berpindah-pindah?" tanya Kepala Sekolah lagi sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Tidak. Ini baru pertama kalinya aku pindah sekolah. Makanya aku sangat senang sekali ketika akan berhadapan dengan hal baru!" jelas Claire dengan bersemangat, mata berwarna _sapphire_-nya selalu berkilau setiap ia menjawab pertanyaan dari Kepala Sekolah barunya.

Melihat respon murid baru di hadapannya itu, sang Kepala Sekolah langsung tertawa senang, "Aku senang kau menyukai hal baru. Mungkin ketika bersekolah disini, kau akan bertemu banyak tantangan juga!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hm? Maksud anda, Pak? " tanya Claire bingung ketika melihat kepala sekolahnya tersenyum seperti itu.

"Kau lihat saja sendiri nanti," ucapnya sambil tersenyum lagi. Claire hanya bisa menatap Kepala Sekolah barunya dengan tatapan bingung.

Setelah itu, kepala sekolah memperhatikan Claire dengan seksama terutama rambut _blonde_-nya. Claire yang mulai risih, bertanya pada kepala sekolah. "Ada yang salah, Pak?"

"Rambut pirangmu.. Cukup mencolok... Ah,tidak! Maksudku menarik! Hehehe," ucap Kepala Sekolah dengan polosnya sambil tertawa dengan _awkward_.

"Memangnya dia belum pernah melihat orang berambut pirang?" ucap Claire dalam hati dengan jengkelnya, "Ah, iya.. Terimakasih, Pak," ucap Claire yang sambil tersenyum menahan kejengkelannya.

Ia berdehem kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya, "Perkenalkan, nama saya Thomas. Biasa dipanggil Thomas," ucapnya sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

_"You don't say..,'_' gumam Claire sambil menatap Kepala sekolah barunya dengan _sweatdrop_.

"Ayo, ikut saya ke ruang guru. Saya akan mengantarkan kamu ke wali kelas barumu," ujarnya yang mulai melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Dengan semangatnya yang membara, Claire melangkah mengikuti Thomas keluar ruangan kepala sekolah.

.

.

Di ruang guru..

"Ini, Pak, murid baru di kelas bapak sekarang," ucap Thomas memperkenalkan Claire ketika mereka sudah di ruang guru.

"Mohon bantuannya, nama saya Claire," ucap Claire memperkenalkan diri dan membungkuk sebagai tanda hormat.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Carter. Saya yang akan menjadi wali kelasmu satu tahun kedepan," ucap laki-laki separuh baya itu sambil tersenyum.

Claire membalas senyumannya, "Terlihat sekali dia orang yang baik-baik," ucap Claire memujinya dalam hati.

"Ehm.. Ngomong-ngomong rambut pirangmu sangat cerah. Seperti bule luar negri," ucap Carter sambil tersenyum dengan polosnya.

"Apa katanya?! Bule? Luar negri?! Argh! Kutarik kata-kataku barusan!" Claire hanya bisa tersenyum jengkel membalas ucapan Carter, tapi Carter tetap dengan senyum polosnya yang menganggap tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Melihat itu, Thomas langsung angkat berbicara sambil tertawa dengan _awkward_, "Ahahaha! Sepertinya sudah jam masuk. Lebih baik kalian berdua segera masuk ke kelas!"

"Ah, baiklah. Kami permisi dulu pak Kepala Sekolah..," ujar Carter pamit kemudian melangkah ke arah pintu ruang guru.

"Baik, saya duluan pak. Terimakasih," ucap Claire pamitan kemudian mengikuti Carter keluar ruang guru.

"Selamat menikmati hari pertama sekolahmu, Claire!" seru Thomas setelah mereka beranjak keluar ruang guru.

.

.

Di kelas..

Claire dan Carter sudah berdiri di depan kelas. Di pintu kelas tersebut tertulis "XI-6", dan terdengar sampai keluar kelas suara murid-murid yang sangat gaduh.

"Kamu tunggu disini ya. Saya masuk dulu. Nanti kamu masuknya setelah saya panggil," jelas Carter sambil memegang gagang pintu kelas tersebut. Claire hanya mengangguk mengerti dan kemudian Carter membuka pintu kelas tersebut dan melangkah masuk. Seketika ruang kelas yang tadi sangat gaduh langsung sunyi.

"Selamat pagi," ucap Carter setelah melihat murid-muridnya sudah rapih di tempat duduknya masing-masing.

"Selamat pagiii!" balas murid-murid bersamaan.

"Sebelum memulai pelajaran pertama pagi ini, saya ingin memperkenalkan kepada kalian anggota baru kelas ini," ucap Carter yang kemudian disambut dengan ocehan murid-murid yang menebak siapa murid baru itu.

"Yah, langsung saja! Claire, silahkan masuk," seru Carter yang membuat murid-murid langsung diam seketika.

Claire menarik nafas dalam-dalam, setelah itu ia membuka pintu kelas dan melangkah masuk. Ia merasakan semua murid di kelas tersebut menatapnya bersamaan. Tapi, Claire mencoba tenang pada pertemuan pertamanya. Kemudian Claire berhenti dan berdiri tepat di sebelah Carter.

"Selamat pagi, perkenalkan nama saya Claire. Saya murid pindahan dari kota sebelah. Mohon bantuannya!" ucap Claire memperkenalkan dirinya kemudian membungkuk.

Setelah itu, ia bangkit dan melihat semua murid yang terperangah melihat Claire berdiri disana. "Apa aku kelihatan sangat mencolok?" umpat Claire yang mulai merasa _awkward _dengan tatapan teman-teman barunya.

Tiba-tiba seorang murid perempuan berambut pink ikal yang terurai panjang berseru, "Hai, Claire! Salam kenal!" seru gadis itu dengan muka berseri sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Melihat tingkahnya, murid-murid di kelas tertawa kecil dan Claire tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Yak! Silahkan Claire, tempat dudukmu disana," ucap Carter lagi sambil menunjuk tempat duduk yang berada tepat di belakang perempuan berambut pink yang menyapanya tadi.

Claire langsung melangkah menuju tempat duduknya dan duduk di bangku tersebut. Setelah itu, Carter memperintahkan murid-muridnya untuk membuka buku Sosiologi mereka dan di sambut dengan keluhan para murid.

Bersamaan dengan itu, gadis berambut pink tadi langsung memutar badannya menghadap Claire.

"Hai Claire! Perkenalkan! Namaku Popuri!" ucapnya berbisik sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hai, Popuri! Senang berkenalan denganmu!" balas Claire berbisik yang tidak kalah lebar senyumnya.

"Nanti aku akan memperkenalkan kau pada yang lain! Ada yang namanya Ann, Karen, Elli, Mary, dan masih banyak lagi!" ucapnya dengan sangat cepat karena saking senangnya.

"Dia menyenangkan!" gumam Claire senang.

"Wah, aku tidak sabar berkenalan dengan mereka!" ucap Claire dengan sangat antusias.

"Yeay! Aku juga akan memperkenalkanmu sama cowok-cowok ganteng di sekolah ini! Ada yang namanya Kai, terus..."

"Ehem! Nona Popuri, tolong jelaskan apa yang dimaksud dengan struktur sosial?" seru Carter yang memotong ocehan Popuri sambil tersenyum tapi senyumannya bukan senyuman polos yang daritadi Claire lihat.

"Eh.." Popuri kemudian memutar badannya menghadap Carter yang sudah menunggu jawabannya. Tapi, Popuri hanya menjawabnya dengan cengiran, "Hehehehe."

.

.

**KRINGG!**

Bel sekolah terdengar nyaring di setiap penjuru sekolah. Yang menandakan pelajaran pertama yang berlangsung dua jam telah berakhir.

"Ya, kita sudahi pelajaran pagi ini. Selamat beristirahat," ucap Carter sambil membereskan buku-bukunya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

Setelah Carter menutup pintu kelas, semua murid langsung gaduh.

"Hey! Ayo ke lapangan!" seru salah satu murid laki-laki berkulit _tan_ kepada laki-laki berambut coklat panjang diikat.

"I-iya. Aku ambil bolanya dulu di ruang olahraga," jawab laki-laki berambut coklat itu sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Bersamaan dengan itu Popuri berteriak kepada mereka, "Hey! Apa kalian tidak mau berkenalan dengan anggota baru kelas kita?!"

"Iya, kalian ga boleh sombong!" seru seorang gadis berambut oranye dikepang yang sudah berdiri di di samping Claire.

Melihat mereka, Claire tertawa kecil, "Tidak apa-apa kok. Bukan suatu masalah besar," ucap Claire sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Tapi, kau harus berkenalan dengan mereka, Claire," ucap seorang gadis lagi, dia berambut panjang coklat muda dan penampilannya lumayan dewasa dibandingkan dengan yang lain. Disebelahnya ada dua gadis, yang terlihat kalem. Yang satu mempunyai rambut coklat pendek dan satunya lagi mempunyai rambut hitam panjang dan berkacamata.

"Okay, _girls_! Kalian cerewet seperti biasa," ucap laki-laki berkulit _tan_ tadi dengan santai.

"Cih," seru gadis yang berambut coklat muda tadi sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Laki-laki berkulit _tan_ itu hanya tertawa kecil, "Perkenalkan, Claire! Namaku Kai!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar yang membuat Popuri yang memperhatikannya menjadi salah tingkah.

"Dan namaku Cliff, salam kenal Claire," ucap laki-laki berambut coklat diikat tadi sambil tersenyum.

"Salam kenal kalian berdua!" seru Claire sambil tersenyum lebar dan dibalas senyumam Kai dan Cliff.

"Kami duluan ya!" seru Kai sambil melangkah keluar kelas, dan diikuti oleh Cliff sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hahh.. Dasar Kai!" keluh Popuri sambil memoyongkan bibirnya karena tidak terima Kai yang sangat gila bola itu.

"Gitu gitu, kau suka bukan kepalang," seru gadis berambut oranye dikepang dan disambut tawa yang lain.

"Oh iya, kenalkan! Namaku Ann," ucap gadis itu menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum lebar. Aku mengangguk dan membalas senyumnya.

"Namaku Karen!"

"Halo Claire, namaku Elli. Salam kenal!"

"Dan, aku Mary. Salam kenal, Claire," ucap mereka satu persatu memperkenalkan diri.

"Hai kalian, salam kenal!" seru Claire sambil tersenyum lebar, senang mendapat sambutan yang hangat dari teman-teman barunya. Mereka mengobrol di kelas selama istirahat. Saling bertukar cerita tentang diri mereka masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya, bel istirahat berakhir berbunyi.

**KRINGG!**

"Bakal ada berapa pelajaran lagi sampai bel pulang? " tanya Claire menoleh kea rah Ann yang paling dekat dengannya.

"Hari biasa ada empat pelajaran lagi. Tapi, karena hari ini hari pertama setelah libur kenaikan kelas mungkin ada dua pelajaran lagi, seperti tahun lalu," jelas Ann sambil mangut-mangut mengingat jadwal tahun lalu.

"Hmm oke!" jawab Claire sambil mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Carter memasuki ruang kelas dan semua murid langsung menduduki tempat duduknya masing-masing.

.

.

**KRINGG!**

Bel berakhirnya pelajaran terakhir berbunyi, membuat semua murid bersorak senang karena akan mengakhiri pelajaran yang seperti neraka bagi mereka.

"Kita sudahi pertemuan kita kali ini. Hati-hati di jalan anak-anak, sampai bertemu besok! Selamat siang!" seru Carter menutup pelajaran terakhir dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Popuri, kau tau ruang Osis dimana?" tanya Claire sambil membereskan alat tulisnya ke dalam tas.

"Engg.. tidak. Kau ingin ikut Osis?" tanya Popuri memutar badannya ke meja Claire setelah membereskan alat tulisnya.

"Iya, aku sangat tertarik dengan organisasi yang semacam itu," ujar Claire sambil tersenyum lebar.

Popuri tersenyum simpul mendengar jawaban temannya, "Hmm.. yah Osis disini, bagiku kurang menarik," jawab Popuri sambil mengerutkan keningnya mengingat-ingat Osis di sekolahnya seperti apa.

"Kenapa?" tanya Claire agak kaget.

"Yah, mereka sangat tertutup. Satu sekolah saja tidak tau ketua Osisnya siapa. Mereka juga melakukan tugasnya, '_underground',_" jelas Popuri panjang lebar dan menekankan kata _underground_-nya.

"Hah? Kau bercanda?" ucap Claire tidak percaya. "Ini akan semakin membuatku tertarik!" seru Claire dalam hati.

Popuri menggeleng keras, "Masuk Osis seleksinya sangat ketat. Jadi, hanya orang sangat terpilih saja yang bisa masuk. Walaupun begitu, Osis melakukan tugasnya dengan baik kok!"jelas Popuri lagi sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Mendengar itu mata _sapphire _Claire berbinar, "Aku semakin penasaran! Siapa yang tau, ruangan osis?"

"Mary! Dia sekretaris osis, pasti dia tau!" seru Popuri mengingat temannya yang kutu buku itu.

"Mary?! Harusnya kau tau semua tentang Osis dong? Mary kan teman dekat kalian?" tanya Claire bingung.

"Nah itu dia, Osis benar-benar menjaga rahasianya," ujar Popuri dengan mantap.

"Keren! Terimakasih, Pop!" seru Claire sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Sama-sama, Claire! Semoga kau keterima di Osis!" balas Popuri senang melihat temannya yang sangat bersemangat.

"Popuri! Claire! Ayo pulang bareng, yang lain sudah menunggu kalian di depan kelas," ajak Elli sambil menghampiri Popuri dan Claire.

"Ah! Jam berapa sekarang?! Aku harus membantu ibuku di tokonya! Aku duluan ya!" seru Popuri dengan cepat dan berlari keluar kelas sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Claire dan Elli.

"Oke! Hati-hati di jalan ya. Sampai bertemu besok!" seru Elli dan Claire berbarengan sambil membalas lambaian tangan Popuri. Setelah itu, Claire dan Elli melangkah keluar kelas menghampiri teman-temannya yang sudah menunggu di depan kelas.

"Popuri pulang duluan?" tanya Karen ketika melihat Elli dan Claire keluar kelas.

"Iya, dia mau bantu ibunya," ujar Claire.

"Baiklah~ Ayo pulang! Aku pengen makan, masakan ayah!" seru Ann bersemangat berjalan dan diikuti oleh yang lain.

"Ah, iya Mary. Aku ingin ikut osis hehe," ucap Claire kepada Mary yang berjalan di sampingnya.

Mendengar itu, Karen, Ann, Elli, dan Mary berhenti melangkah dan menoleh ke arah Claire, "Wah! Serius?!" Claire tertawa kecil dan mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah, ayo ikut aku," ucap Mary sambil tersenyum.

"Sukses Claire! Semoga kau bisa keterima!" seru Ann.

"Kami pulang duluan ya," ucap Karen.

"Sampai bertemu besok, Claire, Mary!" saut Elli.

"Terimakasih teman-teman! Sampai jumpa besok!" seru Claire melambaikan tangannya sambil melangkah mengikuti Mary yang berjalan berlawanan arah.

.

"Kau tunggu disini ya. Aku ingin mengambil formulirnya di ruang Osis dulu," ucap Mary sambil menaruh tasnya di salah satu bangku.

"Loh? ini bukan ruang Osis?" tanya Claire, yang kemudian duduk di salah satu bangku sambil melihat sekeliling kelas itu.

"Bukan. Ini ruang ekskul Basket, berhubung ekskul belum dimulai ruangan ini bisa dipakai," jelas Mary sambil tersenyum.

Claire membalas senyumnya, "Aku mengerti!"

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya," ucap Mary yang kemudian melangkah keluar kelas.

Sekitar lima menit Claire menunggu, tiba-tiba pintu ruang ekskul Basket terbuka dan disana berdiri seorang laki-laki berseragam sekolah ini, bertubuh tegap dan memakai topi yang menutupi setengah mukanya dan membuat wajahnya tidak terlihat begitu jelas. Ia menatap Claire cukup lama, sampai akhirnya ia angkat bicara.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ucap laki-laki itu dengan ketus.

"Cih, Kasar sekali," umpat Claire sambil menatapnya tajam.

Untuk menjaga _image-_nya sebagai murid baru, Claire mencoba untuk tenang menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Namaku Claire. Aku murid baru disini. Dan aku ingin daftar menjadi bagian Osis disini."

"Oh..," jawabnya singkat, kemudian memasuki kelas dan duduk di salah satu bangku kosong di pojokkan.

"Jadi, siapa namamu? Kau anggota Osis juga?" tanya Claire membuka pembicaraan sambil memperhatikan tingkah laki-laki itu.

"Bukan urusanmu," ucapnya sambil meluruskan kakinya di meja dan menutupi wajahnya dengan topinya.

"Astaga! Dia nyebelin banget!" umpat Claire lagi dengan kesal.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Mary melangkah masuk, "Claire, maaf agak lama. Ini formulirnya," ucap Mary sambil menghampiri tempat duduk Claire. Bersamaan dengan itu, Mary menemukan sosok yang baginya tidak asing di pojok kelas, "Halo, Gray," sapa Mary sambil tersenyum.

"Hm.. Halo," jawabnya singkat, masih dengan topi menutupi wajahnya.

"Mary, dia anak Osis juga? Dia sangat menyebalkan," bisik Claire ketika melihat Mary terlihat akrab dengan laki-laki itu.

Mary tertawa kecil, "Dia temanku dari kecil."

"Hooo! Pantas, tolong beritahu dia, jangan nyebelin jadi orang," bisik Claire lagi sekecil mungkin agar tidak terdengar oleh Gray.

"Kau pikir, aku tidak mendengarmu, bule," ucap Gray dengan topi yang masih menutupi mukanya.

Claire langsung bergidik dan langsung menoleh cepat ke arahnya ketika mendengar panggilan seperti itu.

"Hey! UMA!" seru Claire dengan kesal.

Mendengar panggilan seperti itu, Gray langsung mengangkat topi yang menutupi wajahnya, "Apa?"

"Sekali lagi kau memanggilku, dengan sebutan seperti itu. Kuhabisi kau," ucap Claire dengan tatapan setajam mungkin. Melihat itu, Mary menatap mereka berdua yang sedang bertukar _death glare_ dengan bingung. Tidak ingin amarahnya meledak sekarang, Claire segera mengambil formulir diatas meja, "Aku isi ini di rumah. Besok aku kumpulin ke kamu ya, Mary," ucap Claire yang kemudian disambut oleh anggukan Mary dan melangkah keluar kelas.

Sebelum Claire membuka pintu kelas, Gray berseru, "Pirang."

Tanpa menoleh kebelakang lagi, Claire membuka pintu dengan keras dan langsung keluar dari kelas tersebut kemudian membanting pintu itu.

"Aku benci dia!" umpat Claire dengan sangat kesal sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar sekolah.

.

.

.

* * *

**a/n:**

**Sebenarnya aku udah buat cerita ini sebelum hiatus, tapi ga sempet mulu buat di publish. /plak/ /apasih/ /tolong dimaafkan/ ._.v**

**Bagaimana menurut kalian? Sampaikan di review ya kalo sempat :3**

**Thank you for reading~**


	2. Ketua Osis

**Blonde!**

**Harvest Moon by Natsume**

**Warning : OOC, typo, AU (Alternate Universe), dan lain-lain**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_Pagi yang cerah. Sekolah baru. Teman-teman baru. Guru-guru baru. Kepala sekolah aneh. Dan, organisasi sekolah yang bikin penasaran setengah mati! Sempurna! Engg.. Sepertinya yang kurang seragam baru. Ah, hanya seragam! Beberapa hari lagi pasti selesai! Ini pasti akan sangat menyenangkan!_

Claire melangkah menyusuri koridor sekolah dengan senyum yang berseri-seri. Akhirnya langkahnya terhenti di satu pintu kelas yang betuliskan 'XI-6', ia menarik nafas panjang dan membuka pintu itu.

"Selamat pa—"

"Kyaaaaa! Kenapa dia ganteng banget?!"

"Tatapannya itu loh! _Oh my god_!"

"Aku rela kalo dia jadi _Guardian _-ku!"

Melihat tingkah teman-teman perempuan sekelasnya yang sedang berkumpul mengelilingi sesuatu, di sana juga ada Ann dan Popuri. Claire menatap mereka dengan bingung dan juga penasaran, "Siapa yang mereka omongin?"

Akhirnya ia mendekati perkumpulan teman-temannya, "Kalian lagi ngomongin apa?" Semua gadis yang ada di sana langsung menoleh ketika Claire bertanya.

"Jack Frost!" seru mereka berbarengan sambil tersenyum lebar. Kaum lelaki yang mendengar teman-teman perempuan sekelasnya berteriak seperti itu, langsung menutup telinga mereka dengan kesal.

Mendengar itu Claire menatap dengan bingung, "Jack Frost? Siapa.. itu?"

"Kamu gatau Jack Frost, Claire?!"

Claire menatap temannya satu persatu dan menggeleng perlahan.

"Itu loh Claire! Yang main di film _Rise Of The Guardians_!" seru Popuri dengan bersemangat dan berseri-seri.

"Iya! Yang bisa ngendaliin es gitu deh!" tambah Ann yang tidak kalah semangatnya.

Claire diam sejenak berpikir film yang dimaksud mereka, "Ohh! Aku tau! Tapi.. itu kan dua dimensi?" tanya Claire agak ragu-ragu.

"Memang! Tapi dia ganteng banget!" seru semua teman-teman perempuannya bersamaan membuat para lelaki disana makin kesal.

Melihat itu, Claire tertawa kecil dan mengangguk mantap, "Kau ingin bergabung Claire? Ayo kita _fangirling_!" seru Ann.

Claire menggeleng, "Tidak, terimakasih hehe," ucap Claire dan berjalan ke tempat duduknya.

"Hai, Claire," sapa Karen yang melihat Claire duduk.

"Eh? Hai Karen!" sapa Claire sambil menoleh ke arah tempat duduk Karen yang tidak jauh dari tempat duduknya. Melihat Claire menoleh ke arahnya, Karen melepaskan _headset_-nya, "Sudah melihat 'liar'nya kelas barumu?" tanya Karen menatap Claire.

Mendengar itu, Claire langsung tertawa, "Mereka lucu, Karen!" seru Claire.

"Pagi!" sapa Elli menghampiri Claire dan Karen kemudian duduk di salah satu bangku.

"Pagi, Elli!" sapa Karen dan Claire bersamaan.

"Sedang mengobrol apa?" tanya Elli.

"Liarnya kelas kita," ucap Karen singkat kemudian bersender di bangkunya. Claire hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Karen.

"Ohh," ucap Elli mengerti dan ikut tertawa juga, "Ini belum seberapa Claire, mereka juga buat semacam perkumpulan juga," ucap Elli lagi sambil tersenyum geli.

"Perkumpulan?" tanya Claire bingung. "Ya, perkumpulan 'pecinta orang ganteng'," sambung Karen sambil mendengus. Elli langsung tertawa lagi mendengar ucapan Karen.

"Oh! Pantas! Kemarin Popuri bilang padaku ingin mengenalkan orang ganteng di sekolah ini," ucap Claire sambil menatap Elli dan Karen bergantian.

"Nah, itu dia! Dan mereka sangat sangat berisik!" ucap Karen sambil memutar bola matanya. Claire menatap Karen bingung, "Kenapa kau sangat membenci mereka?"

"Karena orang yang disukai Karen termasuk di 'orang ganteng' dan Karen ga suka kalau gabetannya itu disukain banyak orang," sambung Popuri tiba-tiba yang sudah berdiri di samping Claire bersama Ann. Mendengar itu, Claire, Elli dan Karen langsung menoleh ke arah suara.

"Diam, Popuri!" seru Karen dengan ekspresi yang campur aduk mukanya terlihat merah padam, entah karena marah atau malu.

"Memangnya siapa aja sih, orang cakep itu?" ucap Claire penasaran sambil memandang teman-temannya.

"Kau ingin tahu?" sambar Ann sambil menatap Claire dengan senyum yang sok misterius. Claire langsung mengangguk mantap. Ann dan Popuri langsung saling bertatapan dan tersenyum.

"Nanti ikut ke lapangan dengan kami pas istirahat, karena hari ini mereka latihan basket!" seru Ann dan Popuri bersamaan menatap Claire.

"Oh tidak, mulai deh.." umpat Karen sambil memasang _headset_-nya kembali dan Elli tertawa geli melihat teman dekatnya bertingkah.

Claire tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk mantap.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong mana Mary?" tanya Claire sambil melihat sekeliling kelas.

"Itu dia! Panjang umur!" seru Popuri sambil menunjuk pintu kelas yang dibuka oleh Mary.

"Tumben telat," ucap Elli ketika Mary sudah menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Iya, tadi aku mampir ke ruang Osis dulu," ucap Mary sambil tersenyum.

**KRINGG!**

"Ah sudah bel! Ayo kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing sebelum Pak Carter masuk," ucap Elii dan bersamaan dengan itu Carter membuka pintu kelas dan melangkah masuk.

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Claire langsung menutup telinganya reflek ketika mendengar suara teriakan para _fangirl_ yang sudah berkumpul di lapangan, ia sekarang berdiri di pinggir lapangan bersama Elli, Mary, dan Karen yang berusaha menjauh dari perkumpulan 'pecinta orang ganteng' termasuk Popuri dan Ann yang bergabung disana.

"Astaga.. Mereka banyak sekali," ucap Claire melihat para gadis yang sudah berkumpul dan tidak sabar melihat para cowok cakep yang akan bermain basket.

"Ya beginilah.." ucap Elli sambil tersenyum simpul.

Melihat para gadis yang malah menutupi lapangan, guru olahraga, Pak Zack langsung berseru kesal, "Hey! Kalian istirahat di kantin saja! Sudah kuperingatkan berkali-kali kalian menutupi lapangan!"

Para gadis itu langsung tenang dan segera minggir dari lapangan, untuk sementara mereka tenang sampai akhirnya empat pria yang mengenakan _jersey_ basket memasuki lapangan. Para gadis langsung berteriak tidak karuan.

"Itu mereka," ucap Elli sambil menyenggol Claire.

Claire langsung menoleh ke arah pusat perhatian tersebut kemudian terkejut ketika melihat ada dua pria yang tidak asing baginya termasuk di empat pria 'populer' itu, "Loh! Itu kan Kai sama Cliff?!"

Karen mengangguk, "Mereka termasuk."

"Tapi, kenapa di kelas para _fangirl _engga teriak-teriak?" tanya Claire lagi yang masih penasaran.

"Karena di kelas kita ada Popuri dan Ann," jawab Mary.

"Dan Popuri sangat menyukai Kai dan Ann sangat menyukai Cliff, _if you know what I mean_~" tambah Elli.

"Astaga.." ucap Claire menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan disambut dengan tawa yang lain. "Jadi, mana yang disukai Karen?" tanya Claire sambil memperhatikan satu persatu pria populer itu.

"Yang menggunakan ikat kepala putih, memakai kacamata dan berambut pirang," jelas Elli yang mendeskripsikan orang yang ditanya Claire. Setelah itu, Karen menatap Elli dengan _death glare_-nya dan Elli hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Ah, dia juga berambut pirang! Kenapa aku yang juga berambut pirang malah kelihatan sangat heboh!" umpat Claire dalam hati.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Claire lagi. "Rick," jawab Karen singkat tapi wajahnya sedikit bersemu merah. Melihat itu, Claire tersenyum geli.

"Kalo yang bertopi diputar kebelakang itu siapa?" tanya Claire lagi ketika melihat satu pria yang menurutnya menarik.

"Itu Jack," jawab Mary sambil tersenyum lebar. "Eng.. Lumayan," gumam Claire sambil tersenyum manis.

"Harusnya mereka berlima," ucap Elli sambil melihat sekitar lapangan.

"Oh ya? Siapa satu lagi?" tanya Claire menatap Elli.

"Kamu kenal kok, Claire.." ucap Mary sambil tersenyum. Claire menoleh ke arah Mary dan menatapnya bingung.

Sebelum Claire bertanya, Elli sudah berseru dan diiringi dengan teriakan para _fangirl_ yang menjadi-jadi, "Itu dia!"

Claire langsung menoleh ke arah orang yang dimaksud dan mata _sapphire-_nya langsung membulat saking kagetnya melihat orang yang dimaksud.

"UMA?!"

Elli, Karen, dan Mary langsung menoleh ke arah Claire yang berteriak seperti itu.

"Kenapa Claire?" tanya Elli bingung.

"Kenapa dia bisa jadi termasuk di cowok populer itu?! Dia itu nyebelin!" ujar Claire kesal sambil menatap pria yang sedang ber-_tos _dengan teman-temannya.

"Dia paling banyak _fangirl_-nya loh," ucap Karen sambil tersenyum geli.

"Kau ada masalah dengannya?" tanya Elli penasaran.

"Ya! Dia bersikap kasar padaku kemarin saat aku mau daftar Osis, tanya saja pada Mary," jawab Claire kesal.

"Benar Mary?" tanya Karen menatap Mary dan diikuti oleh Elli.

Mary mengangguk, "Ya kalian tau kan, Gray orangnya seperti apa."

"Dia memang begitu Claire, kalau kau kesal jaga jarak aja kalo ketemu dia," ucap Elli sambil menatap Claire.

Claire mengangguk, "Aku jadi malas nonton basket, aku ke kantin ya," ucap Claire kemudian melenggang ke arah kantin.

"Tunggu, aku ikut! Aku duluan ya teman-teman!" seru Elli berpamitan dengan Mary dan Karen kemudian mengikuti Claire.

"Loh? Kamu engga nonton para cowok cakep itu?" tanya Claire menatap Elli yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Tidak, mereka bukan tipeku," ucap Elli sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi, siapa tipemu?" tanya Claire sambil tersenyum menggoda Elli.

Muka Elli bersemu merah, "Trent.. Guru UKS yang berada di klinik sekolah," ucap Elli yang mulai bercerita.

.

.

.

**KRINGG!**

"Sekian untuk hari ini, jangan lupa kalian ada pekerjaan rumah Geografi halaman 13 dikumpulkan besok!" ucap Carter menutup pelajaran hari ini.

"Iya pak," jawab murid-murid dengan malas. Carter mengangguk kemudian melangkah keluar kelas.

"Ayo pulang! Rasanya lelah sekali sekolah hari ini.." ucap Ann sambil merenggangkan badannya.

"Kau liburan ngapain? Tidur mulu sih," ucap Karen asal sambil mengeluarkan headset dan _mp4 player_-nya.

"HEH! Diam!" seru Ann kesal.

"Sudahlah ayo, aku ingin cepat tidur," ucap Popuri mulai melangkah keluar kelas diikuti oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

"Ingat, hari ini ada PR Geografi jangan lupa dikerjakan," pesan Elli.

"Siap bu guru~" ucap teman-temannya bersamaan.

"Ah ya teman-teman, kalian duluan saja. Aku ada urusan Osis," ucap Mary pamitan.

"Ah, Osis sibuk sekali ya," ucap Popuri melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Yah begitulah, maafkan aku ya, sampai bertemu besok," ucap Mary melambaikan tangannya kemudian memutar badannya berjalan ke arah sebaliknya.

"Mary sepertinya terburu-buru sekali," ucap Claire sambil menatap punggung Mary yang semakin menjauh.

"Yasudahlah yuk," ucap Karen yang mulai melangkah.

"Tapi aku penasaran loh ketua Osis kita itu siapa," ucap Popuri.

"Katanya setiap tahun berubah kan?" ucap Elli.

"Osis? Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Osis.." ucap Claire dalam hati sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Kalau begitu tahun ini sama tahun lalu beda dong? Jangan-jangan ketua Osis tahun ini…" ucap Ann sambil melirik Popuri.

"Termasuk di lima cowok ganteng!" sambung Popuri sambil membalas lirikan Ann. "KYAAA!" teriak Ann dan Popuri bersamaan.

"Bisakah kalian diam?!" seru Karen dengan kesal kemudian disambut dengan tawa Elli dan muka cemberut Ann dan Popuri.

"Oh iya! Formulir pendaftaran Osis! Aku lupa menyerahkannya ke Mary," terka Claire dalam hatinya.

"Teman-teman! Aku lupa memberikan formulir pendaftaran Osis ke Mary, aku akan menyusulnya kalian duluan saja, dadah!" ucap Claire sambil melambaikan tangannya dan melenggang pergi.

"Kalian teriak sih! Claire jadi pergi kan," ucap Karen kesal.

"Loh? Kenapa kami?!" ucap Ann dan Popuri bersamaan.

.

.

"Oh iya, Mary kemana ya? Jangan-jangan ke ruang Osis.. Duh, aku gatau ruang Osis dimana. Tapi bisa saja dia lagi ada urusan Osis di ruangan ekskul basket, coba deh aku periksa dulu kesana," ucap Claire dalam hati. Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya tanpa sadar ia menabrak seseorang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya sampai terjatuh.

**BRUK!**

"Duh…" rintih orang itu.

"A-Aw! Ma-Maaf aku sedang tidak fokus," ucap Claire meminta maaf kemudian menoleh ke orang tersebut. Seketika tubuhnya membeku ketika melihat orang yang ditabraknya.

Seorang laki-laki yang ia lihat di lapangan basket, yang termasuk 'lima orang ganteng', yang memakai topi diputar kebelakang, yang Claire sempat bilang bahwa ia lumayan, yang Mary bilang namanya Jack.

"Astaga! Dia ganteng banget kalau dilihat dari dekat!" seru Claire dalam hatinya dan masih mematung menatap Jack.

"Haloo~ Kau di sana? Kepalamu terbentur?" ucap Jack sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan muka Claire.

"Ah?! Iya? Ah maaf!" ucap Claire yang mulai sadar dari lamunannya.

"Sini, mari kubantu berdiri," ucapnya yang sudah berdiri kemudian mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"Astaga! Dia tersenyum! Dia tersenyum!" teriak Claire dalam hatinya sambil menerima uluran tangan Jack dan berdiri.

Setelah ia tegak berdiri Claire menatap Jack, "Haloo~" ucap Claire dengan nada yang sedikit manja. "Ah, maksudku maaf! Bukan! Maksudku te-terima kasih! Hehehe" ucap Claire gelagapan ketika tersadar dengan kelakuannya dengan muka yang merah padam menahan malu.

"Hei, kau murid baru kan? Halo, namaku Jack dari kelas XI-3! Namamu?" ucap Jack setelah menatap Claire.

"Ah C-Claire! Namaku Claire, aku dari kelas XI-6! Salam kenal," ucap Claire sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Wah, Claire! Semua orang membicarakan rambut pirangmu," ucap Jack sambil tersenyum lebar tanpa bersalah.

Ekspresi muka Claire langsung berubah 180 derajat menjadi muka kesal, "Ugh! Kenapa malah rambutku?!" umpat Claire dalam hatinya.

"Ah! Sudah jam segini! Aku duluan ya, Claire! Sampai jumpa!" ucap Jack melihat jam tangannya kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada Claire dan melenggang pergi.

Claire tersenyum senang sambil membalas lambaian tangan Jack, "Iya Jack, sampai bertemu lagi."

"Ah! Fokus fokus! Cari ruangan ekskul basket!" ucap Claire membalik badannya dan mulai mengingat-ingat ruang ekskul basket.

"Ah! Itu dia!" seru Claire setelah beberapa menit berlalu ketika melihat sebuah ruangan di pintu tertulis 'EKSKUL BASKET'.

"Memangnya kau kira aku mau?! Aku malas!"

Terdengar suara orang samar-samar dari balik pintu ruangan ekskul basket tersebut. Karena penasaran Claire melangkah mendekati pintu tersebut dan menempelkan telinganya di pintu.

"Tapi kau sudah diberikan tugas ini Gray, mau tidak mau kau harus menerimanya," ucap seorang gadis yang sangat familiar bagi Claire.

"Itu kan Mary? Mary dan si UMA? Mereka berdebat tentang apa? Duh, sepertinya aku mendengar yang harusnya tidak kudengar…" ucap Claire resah dalam hatinya.

"Kau pikir menjadi ketua Osis gampang?"

"APA?! SI UMA BRENGSEK KETUA OSIS?!" pekik Claire saking kagetnya mendengar yang barusan diucapkan oleh Gray. Setelah itu Claire langsung reflek menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Bodoh! Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan Claire?!" umpatnya dalam hati.

Beberapa detik kemudian pintu ruangan ekskul basket dibuka dengan keras oleh Gray. Claire kaget bukan main ketika pintu terbuka dengan lebar, terlihat di dalam ruangan tersebut ada Mary dengan ekspresi terkejutnya dan ekspresi muka jutek Gray.

"Ehehe.. Sepertinya kalian sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu yang harusnya tidak didengar oleh yang bukan Osis ya?" ucap Claire dengan senyum _awkward_-nya dan keringat yang bercucuran.

"Claire? Kukira kau sudah pulang bersama yang lain?" tanya Mary yang masih kaget.

"I-Iya tadinya, tapi aku baru ingat kalau belum memberikanmu formulir pendaftaran Osis jadi aku menyusulmu dan kemudian aku—"

"Masuk," ucap Gray memotong ucapan Claire. Mendengar itu Claire langsung menunduk dan melangkah masuk.

"Jadi, kau tau bahwa aku ketua Osis?" tanya Gray datar sambil menutup pintu.

Claire mengangguk, "Tapi, kenapa kau? Rasanya aku tidak terima," ucap Claire menambahkan.

"Heh, kau kira aku senang ketika dipilih menjadi ketua Osis? Ceritakan padanya Mary," ucap Gray malas kemudian duduk di salah satu bangku dan meluruskan kakinya di atas meja.

"Osis di sekolah ini memang unik, ketua Osis dipilih langsung dari ketua sebelumnya. Tidak dipilih melalui suara setiap murid. Nah, ketua sebelumnya adalah saudara kandungnya Gray, namanya Blue. Karena Blue sudah lulus, Osis harus diserahkan kepada adik kelasnya, dan Blue memilih Gray karena Gray memang mempunyai sifat kepemimpinan tapi ia hanya malas saja," jelas Mary panjang lebar dan dibalas dengan lirikan mata sinis Gray.

"Tapi, kenapa harus begitu? Dan kenapa ketua Osis harus dirahasiakan identitasnya?" tanya Claire yang masih tidak mengerti.

"Permintaan dari kepala sekolah, katanya beliau ingin Osis di sini _Anti-Mainstream_," ucap Mary sambil tersenyum geli.

"Sudah kuduga kepala sekolah itu aneh," ucap Claire dalam hatinya.

"Kau sudah terlalu banyak tahu tentang Osis, aku ingin lihat formulirmu," ucap Gray sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kenapa manusia ini menyebalkan sekali," umpat Claire dalam hati sambil membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan formulir yang dimaksud, kemudian memberikannya kepada Gray.

Gray membaca formulir tersebut, "Kau punya kelebihan dalam keuangan?" tanya Gray.

Claire hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Wah! Kebetulan sekali! Kita kekurangan tenaga bendahara, bagaimana Gray?" ucap Mary sambil menoleh ke arah Gray dan tersenyum lebar. Gray hanya mengangguk.

Mary menoleh kembali ke arah Claire dan tersenyum senang, "Selamat datang di Osis, Claire."

Mendengar itu, tadinya wajah Claire yang murung langsung berubah berseri-seri.

"Yah, selamat datang di Osis, Pirang," ucap Gray sambil tersenyum licik.

Reflek Claire langsung menoleh ke arah Gray dan memasang _death glare_-nya.

"Diam kau!"

.

.

* * *

**a/n:**

**Selesai! Maapin ya kalo ceritanya rada _freak_ :/ hehe**

**Oh ya, apa kalian punya teman yang _fangirl_ _freak_ kayak teman-temannya Claire? hehe :3**

**Terima kasih banyak yang sudah mem-fav ceritanya! Bikin aku semangat lanjutin :'3**

**Sae-chan: Trent dan Rick sudah kumunculkan, masih namanya doang sih hehe tapi nanti ada chapter mereka dimunculin kok. kalo soal pairing tebak aja dulu :3 terima kasih banyak ya atas dukungannya!**

**Thank you for reading! :)**


	3. Pirang, Pirang, Pirang!

**Blonde!**

**Harvest Moon by Natsume**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, AU (Alternate Universe), dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_Osis merupakan sebuah organisasi sekolah bergengsi yang siapa saja ingin menjadi anggota organiasi tersebut dan rata-rata murid menjadikannya ajang untuk menjadi populer, tetapi berbeda dengan sekolahku. Seluruh murid tidak tahu siapa anggota Osis dan ketua Osis-nya sedikitpun. Mereka juga bekerja secara _underground_. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana kerjanya dan kapan mereka muncul. Tapi mereka ada di antara kami, mengawasi dan membantu para murid._

"CLAIRE!" seru seseorang dengan keras.

"AH?! Eh iya? Siap pak!" seru Claire gelagapan sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Pak? Aku perempuan dan masih muda, huh," ucap Popuri menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Ah maafkan aku Popuri! Lagi ngelamun jadi ga denger kamu ngomong hehe, ada apa?" ucap Claire sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Wooo! Dasar. Tidak apa-apa, hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat pagi," ucap Popuri sambil tersenyum manja.

Claire hanya memutar bola matanya kemudian tertawa.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Mary dengan senyum lembutnya dan duduk di bangku sebelah Claire.

"Pagi Mary," sapa Popuri dan Claire bersamaan dan membalas senyumnya.

"Tumben jam segini sudah di sekolah, pop?" tanya Mary.

"Iya, kakakku katanya harus berangkat lebih pagi, jadi mau tidak mau aku harus ikut dia," keluh Popuri.

"Kau punya kakak?" tanya Claire agak kaget.

"Kau tidak tau? Ah, aku lupa cerita~ Kakakku kan termasuk di lima cowok ganteng dan orang yang ditaksir Karen," ucap Popuri bangga.

"Rick? Ya ampun!" seru Claire kemudian dibalas dengan anggukan Popuri.

"Tapi dia sangat membenci Kai," ucap Popuri lagi sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Claire bingung.

"Karena kata kakakku Kai itu cowok hidung belang, padahal ia tidak begitu!" ucap Popuri yang membela lelaki pujaan hatinya.

Mendengar itu, Claire dan Mary hanya tertawa kecil.

"Hoaam! Ngantuk banget pagi ini," ucap Karen sambil mengucek matanya dan berjalan memasuki kelas bersama Elli.

"Selamat pagi kalian," ucap Elli berjalan menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Pagi!" jawab Claire, Popuri, dan Mary bersamaan.

"Tumben Ann belum datang," ucap Karen sambil duduk di bangkunya dan bersandar.

"Oh iya! Di mana _partner_ kesayanganku?" ucap Popuri menoleh kiri kanan.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Claire melihat Ann sedang mengobrol dengan Cliff di depan kelas, wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri. Melihat itu Claire tersenyum senang. Tetapi beberapa detik kemudian Cliff meninggalkan Ann memasuki kelas dan raut wajah Ann berubah seketika menjadi murung dan tetap berdiri di depan kelas sambil menunduk.

"_Girls, _sepertinya ada yang butuh hiburan," ucap Claire sambil menunjuk tempat Ann berdiri. Mendengar ucapan Claire, teman-temannya langsung menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Claire.

"Ayo kesana," ucap Karen kemudian berdiri disambut dengan anggukan temannya .

"Hei Ann!" seru Popuri ketika mereka sudah berdiri di samping Ann.

"Eh? Hei kalian!" seru Ann yang tersadar akan kedatangan temannya dan langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Ann kenapa?" tanya Elli sambil menepuk pundaknya dan tersenyum.

"Ah, tidak kenapa-kenapa kok!" ucap Ann yang menambah lebar senyumnya.

"Bohong~ Tadi aku lihat mukamu murung setelah mengobrol dengan Cliff," ucap Claire mengelak.

Ann langsung menghela nafas ketika mendengar ucapan Claire, "Entahlah, aku merasa semakin lama dijauhi oleh Cliff. Padahal aku baru mengucapkan selamat pagi, dia hanya menjawab seadanya dan pergi meninggalkanku," jelas Ann kemudian menghela nafasnya.

"Mungkin dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu hari ini, Ann," ucap Mary yang mencoba berpikir positif.

"Hari ini? Hampir setiap hari dia melakukan hal itu kepadaku, tetapi pada perempuan lain ia membalas sambil tersenyum! Apakah itu adil?" ucap Ann hampir histeris. Elli yang berada di sebelahnya langsung mengelus punggung Ann.

"Mungkin dia membencimu," ucap Karen santai tetapi langsung dibalas oleh cubitan Popuri dan rintihan sakit Karen.

"Jangan dengerin Karen, tetap sabar! Mungkin dia hanya—emm, malu ketika bertemu denganmu, begitu.." ucap Popuri mencari alasan. Yang lain menatap Popuri dengan _sweatdrop._

Mendengar alasan Popuri, Ann tertawa kecil, "Yasudahlah.. Terima kasih teman-teman," ucap Ann sambil tersenyum dan dibalas oleh senyuman teman-temannya.

"Nah, itu baru Ann!" seru Claire sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Ann.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di depan kelas? Ayo masuk," ucap Carter tiba-tiba yang sudah berdiri di belakang mereka.

"E-Eh iya pak," ucap mereka bersamaan kemudian melangkah masuk kelas. "Cepat sekali dia masuk, padahal belum bel," bisik Karen. Yang lain hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban.

"Kenapa mukamu pucat?" ucap Karen ketika melihat muka Popuri mendadak pucat.

"A-Aku lupa mengerjakan PR…" ucap Popuri hampir mirip bisikan. Mendengar itu, Karen langsung menahan tawanya.

"Memangnya hukumannya apa?" tanya Claire ketika melihat Karen yang sedang menahan tawanya.

"Mengerjakan PR-nya di kelas senior," ucap Karen sambil tersenyum geli.

"Jadi.. Popuri bisa saja mengerjakan di kelasnya—emm Rick?" terka Claire sedikit ragu.

Karen langsung mengangguk mantap sambil tersenyum licik.

"Bisa dipenggal kepalaku…" ucap Popuri dengan nada suara yang ketakutan.

**KRINGG!**

"Ayo! Duduk di tempat duduk masing-masing," seru Carter dan para murid langsung bergerak ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

"Selamat pagi!" ucap Carter sambil tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Selamat pagi, pak," ucap para murid bersamaan.

"Apakah hari ini ada PR?" ucap Carter yang masih tetap tersenyum, para murid hanya melirik kanan kiri mereka kemudian menggeleng, "Tidak ada, pak!"

"Kalian lucu sekali, ayo kumpulkan PR kalian," ucap Carter dan disambut dengan erangan malas para murid.

Akhirnya mereka maju mengumpulkan PR mereka masing-masing, kecuali Popuri hanya menunduk dengan harap-harap cemas.

Setelah para murid kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing, Carter menatap satu per satu murid-muridnya, "Siapa yang tidak mengerjakan PR?"

Popuri memejamkan matanya kemudian dengan takut-takut mengangkat tangannya. "Oh, Popuri.." ucap Carter, kemudian ada seorang lagi yang mengangkat tangannya, "Dan Kai?" tambah Carter. Semua langsung menoleh ke arah Kai dan Kai hanya memasang tampang santainya.

"Oke, bawa PR kalian dan kerjakan di kelas XII-2. Sekarang," ucap Carter.

Popuri langsung bergidik ngeri, "Astaga.. Itu kelas Rick.." bisik Popuri.

Karen yang tahu langsung terkikik geli, "Bersama Kai dan masuk ke kelas Rick, seru sekali~" gumam Karen sambil menahan tawanya kemudian sebuah pukulan mendarat di punggung Karen dari belakang , ia langsung menoleh ke belakang dan di sambut dengan _death glare _Ann.

.

.

**KRINGG!**

"Sekian dari saya, selamat beristirahat," ucap Carter membereskan bukunya dan melangkah keluar kelas. Para murid langsung berhamburan keluar kelas untuk istirahat. Bersamaan dengan itu Ann memandang Cliff yang melangkah keluar kelas bersama temannya yang lain, Claire yang melihat itu langsung menepuk pundak Ann dan tersenyum, merasa mendapat semangat dari Claire, Ann langsung membalasnya dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Aku khawatir dengan keadaan Popuri," ucap Claire yang kemudian angkat bicara dengan teman-teman dekatnya yang masih bersamanya di dalam kelas.

"Iya sih, ini baru pertama kalinya dia tidak mengerjakan PR," ucap Elli.

"Tenang saja, Rick tidak akan memenggal kepalanya," ucap Karen santai dan dibalas dengan tatapan _sweatdrop_ yang lain.

"Tapi seingatku Kai sudah mengumpulkan PR," ucap Mary mengingat-ingat.

"Eh? Terus…" ucap mereka bersamaan.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka lagi dan terlihat Carter memasuki kelas, "Claire, kau ambil seragam barumu di ruang kebutuhan di sebelah kelas XII-1 ya," ucap Carter. "A-Ah, iya pak terima kasih," balas Claire kemudian membungkuk dan dibalas anggukan Carter kemudian ia melenggang pergi.

"Kelas XII-1 di mana ya?" tanya Claire menyenggol Ann yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Kelas senior itu di lantai tiga, nah ruang kebutuhan itu paling ujung koridor," jelas Ann.

"Engg.. siapa yang mau menemaniku?" tanya Claire yang masih bingung.

"Yuk, kutemani Claire," ucap Mary sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah!" balas Claire.

"Oke, aku dan yang lain menunggu kalian di kantin ya, sekalian menemui Popuri di ruang guru sepertinya dia sedang mengumpulkan PR-nya di sana, sampai ketemu di kantin," ucap Karen dan dibalas dengan anggukan Mary dan Claire.

.

.

"Mary, itu Popuri kan?" tanya Claire ketika sedang menyusuri koridor lantai tiga.

"Wah iya, dia sedang bersama Kai dan Rick," ucap Mary menambahkan.

"Jangan dekati adikku sudah kubilang berkali-kali," ucap Rick yang sedang menahan amarahnya.

"Sudahlah Rick, aku dan dia kebetulan sama-sama lagi kena hukuman," ucap Popuri membela.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengerjakan PR?" tanya Rick lagi. Popuri hanya menunduk tidak menjawab, Kai melihatnya langsung angkat bicara.

"Popuri lupa, _Sensei._ Jadi maafkan saja ya," balas Kai sambil nyengir.

"Aku tidak berbicara padamu, hidung belang," balas Rick dengan juteknya.

Kai hanya menatap kesal Rick, setelah itu ia menyadari kehadiran Claire dan Mary yang berdiri di belakang Rick.

"Eh, Popuri! Lihat temanmu sudah menjemputmu tuh!" seru Kai sambil menunjuk Claire dan Mary yang menatap Kai bingung.

"E-Eh iya?" ucap Popuri bingung yang melihat temannya yang tiba-tiba muncul. Kai langsung menarik tangan Popuri dan berjalan menjauhi Rick.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Popuri ketika sudah di hadapan Mary dan Claire.

"Aku mengantar Claire mengambil seragam barunya, kukira kau sudah ke ruang guru untuk mengumpulkan PR-nya," jelas Mary.

"Seharusnya.. Tapi Rick 'mewawancarai'-ku dulu," ucap Popuri kemudian menghela nafasnya.

"Hei, berani sekali pergi ketika aku sedang bicara," omel Rick sambil berjalan mendekati Popuri dan Kai.

"Cepat Popuri, kau ingin kena semprot lagi?" ucap Kai yang buru-buru.

"E-Eh, Popuri ditunggu sama Karen dan yang lain di kantin," ucap Claire.

"Oke, kau sudah ditunggu Popuri! Ayo!" seru Kai kemudian menarik Popuri yang belum berkata dan berlari menuju tangga.

"Sampai ketemu di kantin Claire, Mary!" seru Popuri sebelum akhirnya ia menuruni tangga.

"Ah, kenapa kalian tidak menghalanginya?" keluh Rick ketika sudah berdiri di hadapan Mary dan Claire.

"E-Eh? Ka-kami tadi—" ucap Claire bingung, kemudian dipotong oleh ucapan Rick.

"Hei, kau murid baru yang pirang itu kan? " ucap Rick sambil tersenyum lebar. Mendengar itu, Claire langsung menatap sinis Rick, Mary yang menyadari itu langsung menatap Claire dengan tatapan _oh-ayolah-Claire-bersabarlah._

"Kau juga pirang _senpai_," ucap Claire sambil menahan amarahnya.

"Oh ini? Haha, pirangmu lebih cerah makanya kau kelihatan menarik di mata murid-murid sini," ucap Rick santai sambil nyengir.

"Apakah ini menarik?!" ucap Claire yang mulai naik pitam. Rick hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar dan tidak merasakan bahwa Claire akan meledak.

"Claire sudah, ini seniormu," bisik Mary sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Claire dengan maksud menenangkannya.

Claire tersadar langsung menghela nafasnya. "Aku Rick, dari kelas XII-2, kau?" tanya Rick sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Claire, dari kelas XI-6," balas Claire kemudian menyambut tangan Rick. "Oh! Temannya Karen ya?" tanya Rick lagi sambil menatap Mar dan Claire bergantian. Claire dan Mary langsung mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Emm.. Permisi _senpai, _kami ingin ke ruangan kebutuhan dulu," ucap Mary sesopan mungkin.

"Oke, sampaikan salamku untuk Karen ya," ucap Rick. Claire dan Mary mengangguk lagi kemudian melangkah kembali menuju ruangan kebutuhan.

"Apakah rambutku ini menganggu mata setiap orang?" ucap Claire kesal ketika sudah menjauh dari Rick. Mendengar itu Mary tertawa kecil, "Tentu tidak, kau cantik Claire," puji Mary sambil tersenyum.

Wajah Claire langsung bersemu merah mendengar pujian Mary, "Terima kasih Mary hehe," ucap Claire sambil tersenyum dan dibalas dengan senyum dan anggukan Mary.

"Ah, itu dia ruang kebutuhan," ucap Mary sambil menunjuk ruangan yang tidak begitu besar yang berada di ujung koridor.

"Oh ini ruangannya," ucap Claire. Kemudian mereka melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

Ketika di dalam ruangan tersebut, ada seorang laki-laki yang tidak asing bagi mereka sedang tertidur dengan bersender di kursi sambil menutup muka dengan topi khasnya.

"Sial.." gumam Claire kesal ketika menyadari pria tersebut dan tetap berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Gray? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Mary yang melangkah mendekati kursi yang diduduki Gray.

Merasa namanya terpanggil, Gray langsung mengangkat topinya, "Oh, Mary.. Tadi guru piketnya lagi istriahat, aku disuruh menjaga ruangan ini sementara," jelas Gray kemudian menguap lebar. Kemudian mata Gray menangkap sosok perempuan berambut pirang yang berdiri dekat dengan pintu.

"Hai pirang," ucap Gray. Claire langsung menggeram ketika mendengar dipanggil seperti itu lagi.

Mary hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah kedua temannya, "Claire ingin mengambil seragam barunya, kau tau di lemari mana?" ucap Mary yang memperhatikan setiap lemari yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Seragam baru? Tadi kata guru piket sih di lemari yang itu, kau tinggal cari seragam yang ada tulisan nama si pirang di sana," jelas Gray sambil menunjuk lemari di sampingnya. Mendengar itu, Claire merasakan semua darahnya naik ke mukanya, ia langsung melangkah ke tempat duduk Gray kemudian menarik kerah kemeja Gray sampai muka Gray benar-benar tepat di depan muka Claire.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu," ucap Claire sedingin mungkin.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari bajuku," ucap Gray kemudian menepis tangan Claire yang meremas kerahnya.

Setelah itu, Claire hanya menatap sinis Gray. Merasa suasana makin tidak enak, Mary langsung menarik Claire menjauh dari Gray kemudian segera membuka lemari yang dimaksud Gray dan mencari bungkusan yang bertuliskan nama Claire dan segera mengambilnya.

"Ini Claire seragammu," ucap Mary sambil menyerahkan bungkusan.

Claire kemudian menghela nafasnya dan menerima bungkusan tersebut, "Terima kasih Mary." Kemudian Mary mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Mary besok pagi jam enam sebelum sekolah kita ada rapat di ruang Osis untuk membahas tugas pertama kita, aku sudah memberitahu anggota lain untuk datang. Kau sudah diberikan lembarannya kan dari ketua teater?" ucap Gray sambil bersender di kursinya. Muka kesal Claire langsung berubah menjadi tersenyum lebar ketika mendengar 'rapat', 'tugas pertama', dan 'ruang Osis'.

"Iya sudah, besok aku akan memberikan lembarannya kepadamu," ucap Mary kemudian dibalas dengan anggukan Gray.

"Kau jangan lupa datang dan jangan telat," ucap Gray sambil menatap Claire.

"Yah~" ucap Claire malas.

"Yasudah, cepat kembali sebelum ada yang nguping lagi seperti kemarin," ucap Gray santai sambil melirik Claire.

Merasa tersindir, Claire langsung menarik Mary keluar ruangan tersebut. "E-Eh? Sampai jumpa Gray," ucap Mary sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah keluar.

"Kenapa kau betah banget sih sama orang macem Gray?" ucap Claire kesal sambil melangkah menyusuri koridor.

"Kalau kau sudah kenal dekat dengannya, kau tau kalau dia orang yang sangat baik," ucap Mary sambil tersenyum lebar.

Claire hanya menghela nafasnya menyerah. "Oh ya, kau tau kan kalau Gray itu kakak kelas kita?" tanya Mary yang masih dengan senyum manisnya.

"A-APA?! DIA LEBIH TUA DARIKU?!"

.

.

.

**KRINGG!**

"Sekian untuk hari ini, hati-hati di perjalanan pulang. Selamat siang," ucap Carter menutup pelajaran terakhir.

"Selamat siang, pak," ucap para murid kelas XI-6 dan disambut dengan anggukan Carter kemudian ia melangkah keluar. Para murid langsung berdiri dari tempat duduk mereka kemudian berhamburan keluar kelas.

"Cie, yang daritadi senyum-senyum ga jelas gara-gara dapet salam dari laki-laki pujaan hatinya," ucap Popuri sambil melirik Karen.

"Apasih, sirik ya?" ucap Karen mengejek tapi masih dengan senyum bahagianya.

"Ih ngapain? Aku kan sekelas sama Kai," ucap Popuri kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Eeeh sudah sudah, ayo kita pulang," ucap Claire sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Hari ini kita pulang bareng sama Mary dan Claire kan?" tanya Elli sambil menatap Claire dan Mary bergantian.

Mary dan Claire saling menatap kemudian tersenyum lebar, "Tentu!" jawab mereka bersamaan dan disambut dengan tawa yang lain. Akhirnya mereka berjalan keluar kelas bersama-sama sambil mengobrol.

Ketika sampai di lapangan, Popuri meraba pergelangan tangannya. "Ah! Jam tanganku ketinggalan di loker! Tunggu di sini ya, aku segera kembali," ucap Popuri kemudian langsung berlari kembali ke gedung sekolah.

"Ah, dasar Popuri," ucap Karen sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Kemudian mereka menunggu Popuri kembali di tepi lapangan.

"Ah, mereka sedang bermain basket," ucap Elli sambil menunjuk lapangan yang sedang diisi oleh lima laki-laki dan sekumpulan perempuan yang sedang menyoraki di sisi lapangan lain. Karen, Ann, dan Claire langsung mengerti 'mereka' itu siapa dan langsung menoleh cepat ke arah lapangan dan tersenyum lebar.

"Ah, Jack.." gumam Claire sambil tersenyum manis, begitu juga dengan Ann dan Karen yang sedang menatap laki-laki pujaan hati mereka.

Tiba-tiba bola basket yang digunakan bermain menggelinding ke arah Claire dan berhenti tepat di depan kaki Claire.

"Hei Claire, tolong bolanya!" seru Kai sambil menunjuk bola yang ada dihadapan Claire.

"Ah, iya," ucap Claire kemudian mengambil bola tersebut dan berjalan mendekati Kai yang sedang menunggu operan bola Claire.

Claire mengoper bola tersebut, "Ini Kai," ucap Claire.

"Sip, terima kasih Claire," balas Kai sambil menerima operan bola dari Claire kemudian mulai melangkah memasuki lapangan kembali.

"Kai!" panggil Claire dan Kai menoleh kembali ke arah Claire.

"Tadi kau sebenernya sudah mengerjakan PR ya?" tanya Claire sambil tersenyum.

Kai langsung tersenyum lebar kemudian meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir. Claire yang mengerti langsung mengangguk mantap dan Kai kembali memasuki lapangan.

"Popuri memang gadis yang beruntung," gumam Claire sambil tersenyum tipis.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Claire merasa ada seseorang yang sedang menatapnya. Dan ternyata benar, Gray yang sedang di dalam lapangan menatapnya. Melihat itu Claire langsung membuang mukanya dengan kesal.

.

.

* * *

**a/n:**

**SELESAI CHAPTER TIGANYA **

**Huah ngaret sekali… Maaf ya ._.v**

**Terima kasih review dan dukungan-nya Audrey-chan, Sae-chan,Nerisasasa, dan Aosaki-san :''3 senang sekali! Semoga suka ya di chapter yang ini hehe**

**Thank you for reading! Mind to review? :D**


	4. Hari Pertama di Osis

"_Pemberhentian selanjutnya Mineral Town, untuk penumpang yang akan turun di stasiun Mineral Town harap bersiap untuk turun, terima kasih."_

"Hoaam! Ngantuk sekali," ucap Claire sambil mengucek matanya kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia melihat jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul enam kurang lima belas menit.

"Mary pasti sudah menungguku di gerbang sekolah," gumam Claire kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu keluar kereta yang dinaikinya.

"Semangat Claire! Hari pertamamu menjadi anggota Osis!" seru Claire dalam hatinya sambil tersenyum lebar.

* * *

**Blonde!**

**Harvest Moon by Natsume**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, AU (Alternate Universe), dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Mary!" seru Claire sambil berlari kecil menghampiri Mary yang sedang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Ah, halo Claire! Selamat pagi," balas Mary ketika melihat temannya berlari ke arahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi," balas Claire dengan senyum lebarnya, "Wah, seragam baru nih," goda Mary sambil tersenyum simpul. Mendengar itu, Claire langsung nyengir dengan bangganya.

"Ayo," ajak Mary kemudian mulai melangkah, kemudian Claire langsung mengikuti Mary dari belakang.

Claire menyadari bahwa Mary berjalan tidak memasuki sekolah melainkan berjalan memasuki gang kecil di sebelah gerbang sekolah. Yang selama ini Claire tidak sadar di sana ada gang kecil.

"Mary? Ruang Osis mengarah ke sini?" tanya Claire sambil tetap berjalan menyusuri gang yang hanya bisa dilewati oleh satu orang. Mary mengangguk sebagai balasan. Claire akhirnya memilih diam dan tetap mengikuti Mary dari belakang.

Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di ujung gang tersebut, di sana terdapat rumah kecil yang terawat. Rumah itu terlihat hanya seluas satu ruangan besar dan mempunyai halaman yang lumayan luas. Halaman rumah ini dikelilingi oleh tembok yang cukup tinggi dan terlihat gedung sekolah Mineral High School yang menjulang tinggi di sebelahnya.

"Wow.." ucap Claire yang menganggumi pemandangan yang ia lihat.

"Selamat datang di rumah ketiga kita.. 'Ruang Osis'," ucap Mary sambil tersenyum lebar.

Claire langsung membalas dengan senyum lebarnya dan mengangguk antusias.

"Ayo masuk, sepertinya Gray dan beberapa anggota yang lain sudah datang," ucap Mary sambil menunjuk rumah mungil tersebut.

Claire menarik nafasnya kemudian berjalan mengikuti Mary yang sudah berjalan menuju rumah tersebut.

Mary membuka pintu tersebut dan melangkah masuk kemudian diikuti oleh Claire. Di dalam rumah mungil tersebut terlihat sangat nyaman walaupun kecil. Ada meja besar bulat di tengah ruangan dan tujuh kursi yang mengelilingi meja tersebut, ada seorang laki-laki yang duduk di salah satu kursinya. Ada empat lemari tinggi yang bersender di sisi tembok sebelah kiri, terlihat Gray sedang bersandar di sana. Dan terdapat sofa panjang di sudut ruangan yang sedang diduduki oleh dua orang gadis. Di sudut ruangan satu lagi terdapat komputer, di sudut lain terdapat mesin pembuat kopi dan _dispenser _air.

"Wow.." bisik Claire lagi sambil melihat sekeliling ruangan tersebut.

"Ini dia anggota dan bendahara baru kita," ucap Gray yang membuat Claire langsung tersadar dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Claire pun tersadar semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut sedang menatapnya. Claire langsung menelan ludahnya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Hai, nama saya Claire, saya anggota baru sekaligus bendahara baru, mohon bantuannya," ucap Claire kemudian menunduk hormat.

"Jangan terlalu formal begitu Claire~" ucap salah satu gadis pirang yang duduk di sofa sambil tersenyum manis. Claire yang mendengar itu langsung mendongak dan tersenyum lebar. Gadis itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Claire.

"Namaku Muffy! Aku penanggung jawab humas dan publikasi," ucap Muffy sambil tersenyum manis dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Dia cantik sekali.." ucap Claire dalam hatinya sambil menyambut uluran tangan Muffy, "Eh, tunggu! Dia pirang juga! Kenapa Gray dan yang lain tidak mengejeknya?!" umpat Claire.

"Hai aku Nami, aku penanggung jawab dekorasi," ucap seorang gadis lagi yang duduk di sofa yang sebelumnya bersama Muffy.

"Gayanya tomboy sekali," ucap Claire dalam hatinya, "Ah iya, salam kenal Nami!" ucap Claire sambil tersenyum.

"Halo gadis pirang cantik, perkenalkan namaku Skye, aku penanggung jawab keamanan," ucap seorang laki-laki dengan suara lembutnya yang tiba-tiba sudah di samping Claire. Claire langsung bergidik dan menatap sinis laki-laki yang bernama Skye tersebut.

"Skye! Dia masih baru, jangan mulai deh," omel Muffy sambil memukul pundaknya.

"Hehe~ _Sorry_," ucap Skye sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Claire hanya menatap Muffy dan Skye bergantian dengan bingung.

Melihat itu Muffy tertawa, "Nanti kamu bakal terbiasa," ucap Muffy.

"Ugh, bukan itu masalahnya, jangan panggil aku pirang," rengek Claire dalam hatinya.

"Selesai perkenalannya? Ayo kita mulai sekarang rapatnya," ucap Gray kemudian melangkah ke salah satu kursi yang mengelilingi meja bundar dan diikuti oleh yang lain.

"Lebih baik aku menunggu yang lain duduk dulu," ucap Claire dalam hatinya yang melihat teman-temannya yang duduk di kursi tersebut.

"Ayo Claire, duduk di sini," ucap Muffy menepuk-nepuk kursi yang berada di sebelah kanannya tepat di antara Muffy dan Gray.

"Tch! Kenapa di sebelah si UMA?" keluh Claire dalam hatinya. Karena merasa tidak enak dengan Muffy akhirnya ia memutuskan duduk di meja tersebut.

Setelah Claire duduk Gray hanya diam saja, dia hanya menatap ke depan sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Tumben," gumam Claire sambil menghela nafas lega.

"Gray, kita belum lengkap," ucap Mary sambil duduk di kursinya tepat di samping Gray.

"Oh iya, si tukang telat," ucap Gray malas kemudian bersender di kursinya.

"Siapa?" ucap Claire penasaran.

Sebelum Muffy menjawab pertanyaan Claire, pintu yang berada di belakang mereka terbuka keras.

**BRAK!**

Semua orang yang berada di rumah tersebut langsung menoleh ke arah suara dan di sana berdiri seorang laki-laki sambil nyengir tidak bersalah.

"As.. ta.. ga.." bisik Claire tercekat ketika melihat orang tersebut.

"Kau bisa merusak pintunya, Jack," ucap Muffy sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Hehe maaf ya, oh ya selamat pagi kalian," ucapnya yang masih dengan senyumnya sambil melangkah dan duduk di bangku kosong sebelah bangku Mary.

"Selamat pagi," balas yang lain bersamaan. Claire yang masih belum percaya yang ada di hadapannya masih tercengang menatap Jack tanpa berkedip.

Merasa diperhatikan Jack langsung menoleh orang yang menatapnya, "Hei! Kau? Claire kan? Kau Osis juga?" ucap Jack sambil tersenyum lebar.

Claire langsung gelagapan dan mencoba tersenyum semanis mungkin, "A-Ah i-iya! Aku baru di sini," ucap Claire.

"Kau sudah kenal dengan Claire, Jack?" tanya Mary sambil menatap Jack.

"Iya, waktu itu kami tidak sengaja bertabrakan, iya kan Claire?" ucap Jack sambil menatap Claire.

"I-iya hehe," ucap Claire sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"Heh, menjijikkan," bisik Gray yang menyadari tingkah Claire.

Tanpa banyak kata Claire langsung menginjak kaki Gray yang berada disebelahnya.

"Aw!" seru Gray kemudian menunduk kesakitan. Semuanya langsung menoleh ke arah Gray.

"Ada apa Gray?" tanya Skye bingung.

Gray langsung mengangkat wajahnya dengan ekspresi yang datar seperti biasa, "Tidak ada, ayo mulai rapatnya," ucap Gray kemudian menoleh ke arah Mary memberi isyarat memulai duluan. Melihat itu Mary mengangguk dan mengeluarkan selembaran dari tasnya.

"Ini, tugas pertama kita," ucap Mary meletakkan lembaran pamflet di atas meja. Di pamflet tersebut tertulis, '_Mineral HS theater proudly presents, Beauty and The Beast! A magical love story!_ _Will be held in the school hall at __Monday 02:00 PM. After the class ended. Be__There Guys!'_

"Kya! Teater! Aku mau ikut!" seru Claire girang dalam hatinya.

"Oh dari anak teater rupanya," ucap Nami sambil mangut-mangut melihat pamflet tersebut.

"Iya, mereka akan mengadakan pertunjukkan untuk mengajak murid-murid baru anak kelas sepuluh sekarang untuk bergabung teater, berhubung ekskul mereka anggotanya masih sedikit dan semuanya mendapati peran di dalam pertunjukkan, mereka meminta bantuan kita untuk mendekorasi dan mengkondisikan pada hari pertunjukkan," jelas Mary kemudian disambut dengan anggukan yang lain.

"Untuk dekorasi apa sudah ada gambaran dari mereka?" tanya Nami.

"Sudah, mereka menggunakan tema kerajaan pastinya dan mereka sudah membuat properti tetapi tidak sempat untuk mendekorasi panggung, dan mereka ingin menggunakan panggung untuk gladi bersih pada hari minggu," jelas Mary.

"Serahkan padaku," balas Nami.

"Oke, sekarang pembagian tugas," ucap Gray dan disambut dengan anggukan yang lain dan langsung menatap Gray.

"Untuk Nami hari ini kau ke aula sekolah dan melihat-lihat aula tersebut apa saja yang dibutuhkan untuk tema kerajaan _beauty and the beast_. Dan _list _semua yang dibutuhkan kemudian serahkan _list_ tersebut pada Jack selaku penanggung jawab perlengkapan," jelas Gray sambil menatap Nami.

"Kemudian, Jack dan Skye kalian membeli yang ada di _list _dengan uang kas kita sementara sampai uang turun dari ketua teater," ucap Gray kemudian disambut dengan acungan jempol Skye dan Jack.

"Untuk Claire, kau buat laporan keuangan dari pengeluaran-pengeluaran yang digunakan oleh Jack dan Skye kemudian berikan kepada Mary, oh ya, nanti Mary akan memberikan uang kas kita kepadamu sebagai bendahara kau harus bisa mengatur pengeluaran Osis," jelas Gray lagi kemudian Claire mengangguk mantap.

"Muffy, kau fotokopi berwarna pamflet ini kemudian tempel di setiap mading sekolah ketika para murid sudah pulang, sore ini harus sudah kau kerjakan," ucap Gray dan disambut dengan anggukan mengerti Muffy.

"Dan Mary, ketika sudah menerima laporan keuangan dari Claire langsung serahkan kepada ketua teater dan tanyakan durasi pentas dilaksanakan, dan juga saat gladi bersih kau ada bersama mereka agar tahu jika ada kekurangan dari dekorasinya," ucap Gray dan disambut dengan anggukan Mary.

"Baiklah, ada pertanyaan?" ucap Gray menutup penjelasannya.

Claire langsung mengangkat tangannya, "Aku ingin ikut teater, boleh? Jadi pada hari pementasan aku tidak bisa membantu banyak," jelas Claire.

"Boleh, tidak apa, tapi kau harus bisa menyelesaikan laporannya dengan segera, jadi Jack dan Skye harus selesai membeli peralatannya besok sore dan Nami menyelesaikan _list _yang dibutuhkan sore ini," ucap Gray sambil menatap Nami, Jack dan Skye bergantian. Mendengar itu, mereka bertiga langsung mengangkat jempolnya.

"Baiklah jika tidak ada pertanyaan lagi, kusudahi rapat kali ini. Oh ya, kuperingatkan kita bekerja _underground _jadi jangan sampai kita ketahuan siapapun," ucap Gray memperingatkan.

"Siap ketua!" ucap para anggota bersamaan.

Claire tersenyum simpul, "Mary benar, Gray memang ketua yang hebat."

.

.

.

"Median adalah nilai tengah, bisa kalian lihat contoh soal median di halaman sembilan buku paket kalian," ucap Carter menjelaskan. Mendengar itu, Karen yang sudah muak dengan pelajaran matematika langsung menguap lebar.

"Karen, mulutmu," tegur Carter.

Merasa namanya disebut, Karen langsung cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya kemudian menyegir malu dan langsung disambut dengan tawa anak-anak lain.

"Mulut lebar," bisik Popuri kepada Karen kemudian terkikik.

Karen langsung menoleh ke arah Popuri yang ada di serong belakangnya sambil menatap sinis kemudian dibalas dengan juluran lidah Popuri. Melihat itu Karen langsung menggeram kesal. Popuri yang tidak menghiraukannya langsung memutar badannya ke arah Claire yang berada di belakang bangkunya.

"Claire, nanti mau daftar ekskul apa? Lagi dibuka pendaftarannya loh," bisik Popuri sambil tersenyum antusias.

"Teater! hehe, kau?" bisik Claire pada temannya.

"Wah! Aku mau daftar tari nih," ucap Popuri sambil tersenyum girang.

"Sip sip semangat," bisik Claire sambil tersenyum lebar.

**KRINGG!**

"Baiklah anak-anak pelajaran saya akhiri, hati hati di jalan, selamat siang," ucap Carter.

"Siang paaak!" balas para murid bersamaan dengan Carter keluar kelas.

"Claire! ayo barengan-!" seru Popuri terpotong ketika memutar badannya lagi menghadap Claire tetapi ia tidak ada di sana.

"Hai Popuri, tadi kau bilang aku apa? Coba diulangi," ucap Karen yang sudah berdiri di belakang Popuri dengan hawa membunuh.

"Claireee! Tolonggg!"

.

.

"Permisi, saya mau daftar teater. Di sini bukan _stand-_nya?" ucap Claire yang sudah di depan sebuah meja yang duduki oleh seorang senior laki-laki yang sedang menulis. Senior tersebut berambut hitam dengan jambul dan penampilan sedikit berantakan karena kancing pertama kemeja sekolahnya dibuka dengan sengaja.

"Engg.. Iya, kau ingin daftar?" ucap senior itu sambil mengangkat wajahnya menatap Claire.

Claire mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar sebagai jawaban. Wajah senior tersebut yang tadinya tanpa ekspresi langsung tersenyum.

"Akhirnya! Tulis nama, kelas, dan nomer yang bisa dihubungi di kertas ini," ucap senior itu sambil menyodorkan kertas dan pulpen.

Claire melihat di kertas tersebut baru tertulis hanya lima nama orang. "Namaku Marlin, dari kelas XII-5, salam kenal.. eng," ucapnya sambil melirik kertas yang ditulis oleh Claire, "Claire," lanjutnya ketika berhasil melihat nama Claire di atas kertas.

Claire mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Ah iya, katanya mau ada pentas ya buat mengajak anak juniornya untuk ikut teater?" tanya Claire.

"Iya, kau tau darimana?" ucap Marlin yang sedikit kaget.

"Ah iya, bodoh! Pentas itu kan belum diserbaluaskan," umpat Claire dalam hatinya.

"Engg, itu.. dari denger denger aja, ada perkumpulan senior teater yang lagi ngomongin itu di kantin, aku jadi penasaran deh hehe," ucap Claire berbohong sambil nyengir _awkward_.

"Oh begitu, iya ada, judulnya _beauty and the beast_" balas Marlin.

"Aku ingin menjadi salah satu peran di pentas itu, terserah apa aja, asalkan membantu," ucap Claire sambil tersenyum antusias.

"Wah, bukannya aku tidak mau, tapi peran sudah diisi semua oleh para senior," ucap Marlin merasa agak bersalah.

"Yah.. Yasudah deh," ucap Claire sedikit kecewa. Bersamaan dengan itu ada seorang laki-laki berlari terburu-terburu menghampiri Marlin.

"Senpai, senpai! Ada berita gawat!" seru laki-laki tersebut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Marlin sambil menoleh ke arah laki-laki tersebut. Kemudian laki laki tersebut membisikkan sesuatu pada Marlin. Setelah itu, Marlin menghela nafasnya dan mengangguk pelan. Claire yang melihat itu hanya memperhatikan dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Bagaimana senpai?" ucap laki-laki tadi dengan pelan. Marlin hanya terdiam berpikir keras kemudian tiba-tiba ia melirik Claire.

"Claire, apakah sebelumnya di SMP-mu kau pernah memerankan peran utama?" tanya Marlin sambil menoleh ke arah Claire.

Claire langsung tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk mantap, "Pernah!"

"Pernah memerankan seorang laki-laki?" tanya Marlin lagi.

"Enggg... Pernah, waktu itu sekali, menjadi seorang pangeran," ucap Claire mengingat-ingat.

"Sip! Kau menjadi pemeran utama di pentas promosi kita ya!" seru Marlin tersenyum puas.

"Serius? Jadi _Belle _ya?" seru Claire girang.

"Bukan, jadi _Beast-_nya," ucap Marlin membenarkan.

"A-APA?!"

.

.

.

_"Senior yang memerankan Beast tiba-tiba berhalangan hadir karena kecelakaan ketika ia mengendarai sepeda motornya dan dokter menyuruhnya untuk istirahat selama seminggu agar kakinya cepat pulih," jelas Marlin panjang lebar._

_"Aku tidak bisa suara menyeramkan seperti Beast dan aku juga terlihat seperti perempuan tidak berbadan besar seperti Beast," balas Claire lemas._

_"Tenang kami akan mengajarkanmu, kau kan pernah memerankan menjadi pangeran, tinggal suara menyeramkannya saja dan Beast nanti akan memakai kostum, jadi tenang saja," ucap Marlin mengacungkan jempol._

_"Tapi, kenapa aku? Kenapa tidak anak teater yang lain yang laki-laki?" bela Claire lagi._

_"Bukannya tadi kau bilang ingin menjadi salah satu peran, terserah, asalkan membantu?"_

Claire mengingat perkataan Marlin sang ketua teater tadi saat di _stand _sambil berjalan di stasiun kereta menuju loket tiket,kemudian menghela nafasnya menyerah.

"Yasudahlah, bisa dijadikan pengalaman juga," ucap Claire sambil tertawa kecil. Bersamaan dengan itu Claire melihat seorang ibu-ibu sedang berjalan yang tidak jauh dari loket tiket tersebut sedang membawa barang yang banyak ditangannya tanpa disadari ibu itu menjatuhkan uangnya dari salah satu tasnya yang terbuka. Segera Claire berlari mengambil uang itu dan mengejar ibu tersebut.

"Permisi bu!" seru Claire ketika berhasil mengejar ibu itu. Kemudian, ibu itu menoleh kepada Claire.

"Uang ibu jatuh," ucap Claire sambil menyodorkan uang ibu tersebut.

"Wah, iya, terimakasih banyak ya nak," ucap ibu tersebut dengan senyum lebar dan menerima uangnya.

"Sama-sama bu, hati-hati di jalan," ucap Claire sambil melambaikan tangannya bersamaan dengan ibu itu menghampiri seseorang yang sudah menunggunya.

"Oke, waktunya pulang," ucap Claire sambil berjalan menuju ke loket karcis dan merogoh kantongnya.

"Loh? Kok uangku ga ada?" gumam Claire sambil mencari-cari uang terakhirnya di dalam kantongnya.

"Tadi kutaruh di kantong ini! Kok tidak ada?! Jangan-jangan jatuh tadi saat aku mengejar ibu itu," ucap Claire panik kemudian mulai mencari-cari uangnya di sepanjang jalan yang dia lewati.

"Kok tidak ada sih, aku tidak bisa pulang nih," umpat Claire panik sambil menunduk mencari-cari uangnya. Tidak jauh dari tempat Claire mencari ada sebuah mesin koin minuman kaleng dan di sana berdiri seseorang yang sedang membeli minuman. Orang tersebut menyadari Claire yang sedang menunduk mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Pirang, apa yang kau lakukan? Mencari koin jatuh?" ucap orang tersebut kemudian menyeruput minuman kalengnya.

Claire langsung bergidik dengan sebutan itu dan langsung menoleh ke arah suara tersebut dengan cepat. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, UMA?" ucap Claire dengan ketusnya.

"Kenapa bertanya balik?" ucap Gray lagi kemudian menghampiri Claire. Claire yang mendengarnya langsung mendengus kesal.

"Aku kehilangan uangku yang terakhir untuk membeli tiket kereta, puas?" ucap Claire sambil memutar bola matanya dan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku langganan beli minuman di mesin koin yang di sana," ucap Gray sambil menunjuk mesin koin yang tadi ia gunakan.

"Hah?" ucap Claire tak mengerti.

"Tadi kau bertanya kenapa aku di sini kan?" balas Gray. Claire hanya menghela nafas menanggapinya.

"Ayo kuantar pulang," ucap Gray singkat kemudian berbalik dan mulai berjalan.

"Apa?" ucap Claire yang masih tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan Gray.

"Aku bawa sepeda motor," ucap Gray lagi.

"Tumben sekali dia begitu baik," gumam Claire sambil memandangi punggung Gray yang berjalan makin menjauh.

"Heh pirang, mau pulang tidak?" ucap Gray agak sedikit membentak sambil menoleh ke arah Claire yang dibelakangnya.

"Iya iya, bawel," ucap Claire ketus kemudian berjalan menyusul Gray.

.

.

.

"Yang ini rumahnya?" ucap Gray sambil memperlambat sepeda motornya.

"Iya," jawab Claire, kemudian Gray memberhentikan sepeda motornya di depan rumah berpagar warna oranye.

Setelah itu, Claire segera turun dari sepeda motor Gray, "Terimakasih Gray," ucap Claire tersenyum kemudian mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kenapa mengulurkan tangan?" tanya Gray sambil melihat tangan Claire yang terulur kemudian membuka helmnya.

"Tanda damai? Kau tidak lelah apa berantem terus?" ucap Claire sambil mencibir.

"Tidak," ucap Gray kemudian terkekeh. Claire yang mendengarnya langsung menarik uluran tangannya. "Cih! Terserah!" geram Claire kesal kemudian berjalan masuk rumahnya.

Sebelum Claire membuka pagar rumahnya, Gray menegurnya tiba-tiba.

"Heh, kau suka Jack ya?" tanya Gray datar.

Mendengar pertanyaan Gray, Claire langsung diam mematung kemudian menoleh ke arah Gray perlahan.

"T-tau d-darimana?" ucap Claire terbata-terbata, mukanya perlahan terasa panas.

"Menebak, ternyata benar ya?" ucap Gray lagi.

"J-Jangan bilang siapa-siapa!" teriak Claire keras, beberapa detik kemudian Claire langsung menutup mulutnya, mukanya terlihat merah padam.

Gray yang mendengarnya kaget, kemudian ia menunduk sedikit dan menggunakan helmnya kembali.

"Ya."

.

.

* * *

**a/n:**

**Hai! Aku tau.. ini sangat ngaret.. Mungkin seterusnya bakalan selama ini huhu ;_; tapi aku tidak akan men-discontinue-kan kok hehe**

**Oh ya, adegan Claire membantu seorang ibu itu dan uangnya hilang itu based on true story-ku :'3 Yah, pokoknya intinya aku mau ngasih pesan moral di sini *cie* *plak* *abaikan* "Jangan terpaku mengurus orang lain, padahal tanpa disadari kita tidak bisa mengurus diri sendiri." Nyambung ga? Ga nyambung ya? Huhuhu gagal jadi bijak deh :'3**

**Anyway, thank you for reading! Mind to review? I really appreciate it :)**


	5. Cemburu?

**Blonde!**

**Harvest Moon by Natsume**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, AU (Alternate Universe), dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Hoaam.. ngantuk, nyam nyam," ucap Karen sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Semalem ngapain sih? _Ngedugem _ya?" ucap Ann asal sambil memperhatikan Karen yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Iya nih, bareng sama Rick," ucap Karen lebih asal sambil memain-mainkan kukunya.

"HUAHAHAHA! Mana mungkin kakakku suka yang begituan," tawa Popuri di depan muka Karen.

"Diam anak manis," ucap Karen santai sambil mencubit pipi Popuri yang ada dihadapannya dan disambut dengan cibiran Popuri.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Ann melihat Claire sedang melamun, tatapannya serius menatap papan tulis di depannya. Ann yang duduk disebelahnya langsung menepuk punggung Claire dengan keras.

"Hei! Masih pagi kok udah melamun," seru Ann dan disambut dengan ekspresi terkejut Claire, teman-temannya yang melihatnya langsung tertawa geli.

"Ann! Jantungku mau copot rasanya," seru Claire sambil mengelus-elus dadanya.

Ann mendengarnya langsung menjulurkan lidahnya. "Makanya jangan melamun, ntar kesambet setan loh." Mendengar kata 'setan', Claire langsung menggeleng-geleng cepat. "Memangnya kamu ngelamunin apasih?" tanya Ann lagi.

"Pengen tau aja," balas Claire kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya. Mendengar itu Ann hanya mendengus kesal.

"Aku masih malu cerita kalo aku suka Jack, ditambah lagi dengan si UMA brengsek itu tahu kalau aku suka Jack," batin Claire lagi kemudian menghela nafasnya.

"Elli belum datang?" tanya Mary tiba-tiba sambil melihat sekeliling kelas. Ketika Mary berbicara seperti itu, Claire, Ann, Popuri, dan Karen juga ikut melihat sekeliling kelas.

"Tumben," ucap mereka bersamaan.

Beberapa detik setelah itu, orang yang mereka bicarakan memasuki kelas.

"Elli!" seru Popuri sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepada Elli. Elli yang melihatnya langsung tersenyum kemudian menghampiri mereka.

"Tumben, paling terakhir datengnya," ucap Karen ketika Elli sudah bersama mereka.

Elli yang mendengar pernyataan Karen, mukanya langsung telihat merah padam.

"Hayooo! Habis ngapain?" goda Ann sambil menyenggol-nyenggol Elli.

"T-Tadi habis bertemu dengan Dokter Trent," ucap Elli malu-malu.

"Cie~~" ucap teman-temannya bersamaan.

"Aduh Elli, dekat dengan orang yang sudah mapan begitu," ucap Claire sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Yang lainnya mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Claire.

"Hanya dekat doang kok, aku juga dekat karena aku bisa diandalkan untuk membantunya," ucap Elli mengelak ucapan temannya itu. "Lagipula banyak yang menyukainya," tambah Elli kemudian menghela nafasnya.

Mendengar itu, Mary tersenyum. "Elli, kau punya kelebihan, dengan kelebihan itu kau bisa memenangkan hatinya."

"Betul sekali yang diucapkan Mary! Tidak banyak orang yang mempunyai kelebihan sepertimu," ucap Ann bersemangat yang setuju dengan ucapan Mary.

"Dan kelebihanmu di usia sekarang ini sudah bisa membantu dokter," tambah Karen sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Nah, terbukti kan? Jadi jangan menyerah ya!" ucap Claire kemudian menepuk pundak Elli.

"Nah, betul tuh!" seru Popuri tidak kalah semangat.

"Apaan betul betul doang?" ucap Karen kemudian disambut dengan tawa yang lain.

Elli langsung tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan teman-temannya, " Iya, terimakasih ya kalian," ucap Elli.

"Sama-sama!" ucap teman-temannya bersamaan.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kisah cinta kita macem-macem ya," ucap Popuri sambil memandang teman-temannya satu persatu.

Claire menatap Popuri bingung, begitu juga yang lain. "Macam-macam bagaimana?" ucap Claire bingung.

"Gini, aku sama Kai yang ditentang abis-abisan sama kakakku, Karen yang adem ayem aja sama kakakku, Elli yang naksir sama guru UKS yang super ganteng, dan Ann yang masih digantung sama Cliff," oceh Popuri panjang lebar. Ketika mendengar nama Ann dan Cliff, Ann langsung memukul pundak Popuri sambil menggerutu. Setelah itu langsung diikuti oleh tawa teman-temannya.

"Benar juga sih," tambah Karen di sela tawanya.

"Eh, tapi Mary dan Claire belum ada ya?" ucap Elli teringat.

"Eh iya, betul! Kalian ga suka siapa-siapa? Terutama Mary, kamu kan sudah dari kelas sepuluh di sini," oceh Popuri sambil menatap Claire kemudian beralih ke Mary. Yang lain langsung ikut-ikutan menatap keduanya.

Claire yang mendengar ucapan Popuri langsung gelagapan. "Ah-eh itu.. Aku belum ada nih."

Maryikutan menjawab dengan senyum _awkward-_nya_._ _"_A-Aku tidak ada juga."

_"_Ah masa?" ucap Karen sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Betul kok!" ucap Claire dan Mary bersamaan, kemudian mereka saling menatap.

"Yasudah deh, kalo ada yang kalian suka, cerita-cerita sama kita loh!" seru Popuri sambil menunjuk Claire dan Mary secara bergantian.

"Heung.. Iya," ucap Claire kemudian tersenyum lebar dan diikuti oleh senyuman Mary.

**KRING!**

.

.

"Claire! Ayo kita ke kantin!" seru Popuri sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Claire yang masih berkutat dengan soal sejarah di hadapannya langsung terlihat panik ketika Popuri mengajaknya. "Se-sebentar… Aku belum selesai mengerjakan soal ini."

"Yaudah kami tungguin, cepet ya," ucap Karen kemudian kembali duduk di tempat duduknya.

Carter yang masih berada di ruang kelas ketika mendengar ucapan Karen langsung berucap. "Kalian, tunggu di luar saja, nanti kalian malah memberikan jawaban pada Claire. Biar saya yang menunggu."

"Engga kok pak, tenang saja," ucap Ann meyakinkan Carter.

"Banyak murid yang sudah berbicara begitu," ucap Carter dengan senyum khasnya.

Mendengar itu, yang lain langsung menghela nafasnya dan kemudian mulai beranjak.

"Yasudah kami tunggu di kantin aja ya, Claire," seru Karen yang mulai berjalan keluar kelas dan diikuti dengan yang lain.

"Hmm.. Oke, pesenin bakso sekalian ya, _thank you_!" seru Claire cepat kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Siip!" seru Karen sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Semangat Claire," ucap Mary kemudian tersenyum ke arah Claire.

Claire membalasnya dengan senyum lebar.

.

.

"Ah! Aku benci banget pelajaran sejarah," keluh Claire sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

"Langsung ke kantin deh, yang lain pasti udah—" ucap Claire dalam hati tetapi terpotong karena ada seseorang yang menariknya dari belakang.

"Eh! A-Apa ini—" seru Claire tetapi terpotong lagi ketika ia menoleh kebelakangnya dan melihat sosok yang sangat tidak asing baginya sedang menatapnya sambil mengisyratkan untuk diam.

"E-Eh, Jack? A-Ada apa?" bisik Claire terbata-bata karena tangannya digenggam oleh Jack.

Jack langsung tersenyum lebar. "Halo Claire, ini berhubung dengan Osis," bisik Jack kemudian melihat sekelilingnya yang masih terdapat beberapa orang di lorong tersebut.

"Jangan di sini deh," ucap Jack kemudian langsung menarik tangan Claire ke salah satu kelas terdekat yang terlihat kosong.

"Astaga… Mimpi apa aku semalam…" ucap Claire dalam hatinya sambil memperhatikan tangannya yang digengam oleh Jack.

Setelah memasuki salah satu kelas, Jack langsung menutup pintu kelas tersebut. "Ini Claire, aku sudah membeli barang-barang dari daftar yang Nami berikan. Jadi tinggal kau membuat laporan keuangannya," jelas Jack sambil menyodorkan kertas dari kantung celananya.

Claire hanya menatap wajah Jack sambil senyum-senyum. "Claire?" ucap Jack bingung sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Claire.

Merasa ia melakukan hal bodoh lagi, Claire langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat kemudian langsung tersenyum malu. "Ma-maaf! Oke, aku segera membuat laporannya," ucapnya sambil menerima kertas yang disodorkan oleh Jack.

Mendengar respon Claire, Jack langsung tersenyum senang kemudian mengacungkan jempolnya. "Baiklah! Semangat!"

"Semangat!" seru Claire dengan senang.

"Aku duluan ya, _bye bye_!" ucap Jack membuka pintu kelas kemudian melenggang pergi.

Claire yang masih terpaku dengan kejadian barusan, masih menatap pintu kelas sambil tersenyum senang. Tetapi, tanpa disadari ada seseorang yang berdiri di belakang Claire. "Norak," ucapnya singkat.

Claire yang mendengar suara yang sangat tidak asing itu langsung berputar belakang dan langsung menunjuk orang tersebut. "SEJAK KAPAN KAU BERADA DI SANA UMA?!" teriak Claire dengan penuh amarah.

"Berisik," omel Gray sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

Saking sebalnya Claire hanya menggerutu tidak jelas sambil menatap Gray dengan _death glare_-nya.

Melihat itu, Gray berjalan mendekati Claire sampai wajah mereka saling berhadapan. Gray membalas _death glare_ milik Claire, dengan tatapan menantangnya. "Jangan lupa, laporannya kutunggu besok pagi," bisik Gray kemudian berjalan lagi melewati Claire dan keluar dari kelas tersebut.

"Ada apa dengannya sih?! Kenapa dia bisa ada di mana-mana?!" omel Claire ketika Gray sudah di luar kelas.

"Dia tahu aku suka Jack, terus sekarang ketika aku bersama Jack tiba-tiba dia ada," pikir Claire sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Pikiran Claire tiba-tiba melayang memikirkan kemungkinan teraneh yang tak pernah terpikir olehnya.

"Atau mungkin dia cemburu?"

.

.

.

"Kalian, sudah lihat poster pentas drama di mading?" seru Popuri sambil memasuki kelas setelah kembali dari kantin.

Mendengar ucapan Popuri yang lain mengangguk. "Kau ingin nonton?" tanya Ann sambil berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

"Iya nih! Penasaran deh, nonton yuk!" ajak Popuri bersemangat kemudian duduk di tempat duduknya.

"Ayo boleh," balas Karen kemudian diikuti oleh anggukan setuju yang lain.

Claire yang mendengarnya langsung tersenyum bangga. "Eh iya, nonton ya! Aku jadi pemerannya loh."

"Serius?!" ucap teman-temannya bersamaan kecuali Mary yang hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

"Serius," balas Claire kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Kau jadi siapa?" tanya Popuri antusias yang memajukan kursinya lebih dekat dengan Claire dan diikuti oleh yang lain dengan memajukan badan mereka untuk mendengarnya dengan seksama.

Claire mencoba menahan tawanya melihat tingkah teman-temannya. "Coba tebak!"

"Jadi, kudanya!" terka Popuri dengan senyum lebarnya. Mendengar itu, Claire langsung menatap Popuri sebal dan diikuti tawa yang lain.

"Aku jadi pemeran utamanya loh," ucap Claire memberi petunjuk.

"Jadi Belle?!" seru Ann histeris.

Claire yang sudah menduga jawaban temam-temannya, tertawa lepas. "Bukan!"

"Siapa dong kalau begitu?" ucap Elli yang ikutan memikirkan peran Claire.

"_Beast_-nya kali," ucap Karen asal kemudian menguap.

"Tepat sekali Karen!" seru Claire kemudian menunjuk Karen.

"Hah?!" seru yang lain termasuk Karen yang tadinya sedang menguap.

"Hei, hei aku bercanda loh Claire," ucap Karen bingung karena ucapan asalnya barusan ternyata benar.

Perempuan bersurai pirang itu menghela nafasnya. "Aku juga kaget. Mereka kekurangan orang, jadi yah mau bagaimana lagi. Lagipula aku akan diberikan kostum dan diajarkan suaranya," jelas Claire sambil mengangkat bahunya kemudian tersenyum.

"Semangat Claire latihannya! Pasti susah, latihan suaranya tuh," komentar Ann sambil mangut-mangut.

"Ya begitulah doakan aku ya," ucap Claire kemudian menatap teman-temannya.

"Pasti!" seru teman-temannya bersamaan dan dibalas dengan senyuman terbaik Claire.

Mary yang berada di sebelah Claire kemudian menepuk pundak Claire. "Jadi, kau mendapat peran _Beast_?" tanyanya kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Ya begitulah," balas Claire kemudian ikut tertawa.

"Anak Osis yang lain sudah tahu?" tanya Mary yang hampir mirip bisikan.

Claire menggeleng menanggapinya. "Nanti kau beritahu saja."

Mary membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. "Memangnya kau nanti latihan kapan?" tanya Mary lagi.

"Oh ya, nanti sehabis pulang sekolah aku ada latihan," ucap Claire mengingat pesanMarlin _senpai_.

.

.

"Huaah, capek sekali…" Claire menghela nafasnya kemudian merenggangkan badannya yang sudah sangat kelelahan. "Nekat juga ya, sudah dua hari sebelum pertunjukkan aku baru mulai latihan," gumam Claire sambil berjalan keluar dari sekolah.

Claire melihat jam tangannya, tepat menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. "Wow, malam juga ya. Bisa dapet kereta terakhir nih."

Setelah itu, Claire mulai mempercepat langkahnya, ketika melewati lapangan sekolahnya yang sudah diterangi oleh penerangan lapangan, Claire melihat siluet seseorang sedang bermain basket. Terlihat orang tersebut sedang mendribble bola basket karena penasaran Claire mendekati lapangan untuk melihat jelas siapa orang yang bermain malam-malam di sekolah.

"UMA? Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini? Kukira setan penunggu lapangan," ucap Claire sedikit kaget sambil mengelus-elus dadanya.

Ketika Gray mendengar Claire yang menegurnya langsung berhenti mendribble dan berjalan ke pinggir lapangan sambil membawa bola basket kesayangannya itu. Kemudian mengambil topinya di bangku yang berada di pinggir lapangan dan mengenakannya.

Claire yang melihat itu baru menyadari Gray barusan melepas topinya. "Kalo lagi main basket topimu dilepas ya? Kukira kau tidak akan melepas topi lusuh itu."

Gray menatap Claire dengan tatapan sinis. "Iyalah, nanti topinya bau." Claire mendengarnya langsung tertawa lepas.

"Diam kau, _Blonde Beast_," ucap Gray ketus sambil membereskan barang-barangnya.

"ARGH! DIAM! Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku pirang?" omel Claire sambil menghampiri Gray.

Gray yang mendegarnya langsung menurunkan topinya sedikit. "Menurutmu?"

"Terserah," ucap Claire ketus. Gray hanya menatap Claire sebentar kemudian mengenakan tas punggungnya.

"Ayo," ucap Gray sambil mulai berjalan meninggalkan lapangan.

"Ayo apa?" ucap Claire dingin.

"Pulang," balas Gray singkat yang masih tetap berjalan terus.

"Sana pulang sendiri," balas Claire dingin lagi yang masih sebal dengan kelakukan Gray barusan.

"Kuantar naik motor," ucap Gray menoleh ke arah Claire yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Tidak peduli!" seru Claire sambil buang muka dan masih berdiri ditempatnya.

"Yasudah, hati-hati ada setan sekolah yang ngikutin," ucap Gray datar tetapi sedikit teriak kemudian berjalan lagi.

"UMA!" teriak Claire yang mulai ketakutan melihat sekitarnya dan mulai mengejar Gray yang sudah lumayan jauh di depannya.

.

.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantar," ucap Claire malas kemudian turun dari motor yang dikendarai oleh Gray.

"Sama-sama," balas Gray singkat.

"Aku ingin bertanya," ucap Claire sambil menatap Gray yang berada dibalik helm nya.

"Apa?" tanyanya kemudian membuka kaca helmnya.

Claire menatap sejenak wajah pria yang ada di hadapannya. "Kau sengaja menungguku tadi?"

"Tidak," jawab Gray singkat dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Terus?"

"Aku baru selesai latihan basket, terus latihan sendiri hanya sebentar kemudian kau datang," jelas Gray.

"Bohong," ucap Claire sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Heh, percaya diri sekali," balas Gray kemudian membuang mukanya.

"Terserah!" ucap Claire sebal kemudian berbalik dan melangkah menuju rumahnya.

"Claire," panggil Gray tiba-tiba.

Refleks Claire langsung memutar badannya kembali menghadap Gray. "Ulangi tadi kau menyebut namaku apa?"

"Jangan lupa, laporan keuangan berikan padaku di ruang Osis besok pagi," ucap Gray datar tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Claire kemudian langsung menyalakan mesin motornya dan melesat pergi meninggalkan Claire.

Melihat itu, Claire hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian memutar badannya lagi dan melangkah memasuki rumahnya.

.

.

* * *

**a/n:**

**Telat banget telat banget huhuhu maafkan saya atas keterlambatan ini :( Semoga chapternya yang ini ga ngebosenin ya :')**

**Makasih juga buat yang review!**

**Keiko Alvita: Terimakasih atas pujiannya, keiko-san ;w; hueheh boleh banget, aku bener-bener butuh koreksian yang seperti itu, kalau berkenan keiko-san boleh banget mengoreksi :'3 terimakasih banyak! Ganbatte juga keiko-san :D**

**Audrey Belle: Terimakasih Audrey-san! Semoga suka di chapter ini :)**

**Aosaki Sakurai: Cemburu ya? Huehehe apa jawabannya terjawab di chapter ini? :3 maaf ya apdetnya lama, semoga suka chapter yang sekarang :)**

**muni: kelihatan cemburu ya? Haha semoga suka di chapter ini ya! :D**

**Shira Naizu: Tidak apaa, terimakasih sudah sempat mereview :'3 aku juga mempunyai pengalaman yang seperti itu xD terimakasih naizu-chan! :3**

**Ariel Wu'i: Maafkan aku Ariel aku baru update! Semoga kamu suka chapter yang ini ya! :D Terimakasih banyak Ariel sudah mau menunggu hehe**

**Claire Hasyibara: Ayo ditebak! Huehehe semoga suka ya di chapter ini :D**

**Thank you for reading! Mind to review? I really appreciate it :)**


	6. Drama harus berjalan dengan lancar!

_Aku pasti bisa. Aku sudah latihan dengan keras. Teman-temanku juga sangat mendukungku. Marlin senpai percaya padaku. Aku tidak akan gagal._

* * *

**Blonde!**

**Harvest Moon by Natsmue**

**Warning: ****Typo, OOC, AU (Alternate Universe), dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak. Mari kita mulai pelajaran hari ini. Tolong keluarkan buku—" ucap Carter kemudian terpotong oleh seruan seseorang yang tidak asing bagi kelas XI-6 dari luar kelas.

"Pak Carter!"

Seketika kelas hening, semua murid memasang raut wajah bingung sambil menatap pintu kelas termasuk Carter yang namanya disebut.

**Tok Tok Tok Tok**

Setelah suara ketukan langsung terdengar suara tersebut melantunkan sebaris lagu,_ "Do you want to build a snowman?"_

Seketika para murid langsung berusaha menahan tawanya. Carter yang mendengar kelakuan muridnya itu langsung berjalan cepat ke arah pintu dan langsung membuka pintu kelas.

"_It doesn't have to be a snowman,_" lanjutnya ketika Carter sudah membuka pintu kelas kemudian orang tersebut menyengir lebar merasa tidak bersalah.

Carter langsung memberikan senyuman khasnya tetapi dengan aura kemarahan disekitarnya.

"Maaf pak, saya telat," ucapnya lagi tetap dengan senyum tak bersalah. Melihat kejadian tersebut membuat murid-murid kelas XI-6 langsung tertawa lepas.

"Lihat tuh 'pacarmu'," ucap Karen sambil menoleh ke arah Popuri yang berada di serong belakangnya.

"Kesayangan~" ucap Popuri dengan senyum manisnya sambil bertopang dagu dan menatap Kai yang sedang diomeli Carter.

.

.

**KRINGG!**

"Astaga, kenapa suara bel istirahat terdengar menyeramkan," gumam Claire dalam hatinya sambil memain-mainkan pensilnya dengan jarinya.

"Saya akhiri pelajaran pertama, selamat beristirahat," ucap Carter kemudian berjalan keluar kelas.

"Claire! Mukamu pucat," ucap Popuri yang sudah berdiri di depan meja Claire.

Claire menatap Popuri kemudian mengusap mukanya. "Be-Begitukah? Sepertinya aku gugup drama nanti."

"Semangat Claire! Kau sudah latihan dengan keras, pasti kau bisa!" ucap Ann memberi semangat sambil menepuk pundak Claire.

"Benar yang diucapkan Ann, jangan gugup! Kalau gugup nanti malah terjadi sesuatu," ucap Karen dengan muka seriusnya.

"Apa sih Karen, jangan begitu," ucap Popuri sambil menyenggol Karen.

"Aku serius, kalau gugup kan jadi kenapa kenapa," ucap Karen sambil menatap Popuri.

"Bukan itu, mukamu jangan serius banget," ucap Popuri menatap Karen sambil berkecak pinggang.

Claire yang melihat tingkah teman-temannya langsung tersenyum lebar, "Makasih teman-teman,_ you girls are the best_!"

Teman-temannya yang mendengar langsung memeluk Claire bersamaan.

"Pokoknya jangan gugup," pesan Elli setelah mereka berpelukan. Mendengarnya Claire langsung mengangguk mantap.

"Nah, mending kita makan dulu, laper nih," ucap Ann sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

"Boleh, yuk," balas Karen yang merasa lapar juga kemudian diikuti anggukan teman-temannya.

Tiba-tiba ketika Claire dan teman-temannya berjalan keluar kelas, Mary menggengam tangan Claire kemudian berbisik.

"Claire, Gray menyuruh kita untuk berkumpul di ruang Osis untuk mengadakan _briefing _sebelum teater dimulai._"_

_"_Loh, kenapa tidak pada saat sebelum teaternya?" balas Claire dengan bisikan juga.

_"_Kau pasti bakalan _briefing_ dengan tim teatermu," bisik Mary kemudian tersenyum.

Claire langsung menepuk dahinya, kemudian menyengir lebar.

Setelah itu, Claire langsung memanggil teman-temannya, "Teman-teman, aku baru ingat kalau dipanggil oleh Marlin senpai untuk kumpul sebentar, nanti aku akan menyusul kalian ke kantin."

"Aku juga, ada urusan Osis, nanti aku akan menyusul kalian juga," tambah Mary kemudian tersenyum.

Teman-temannya menatap kedua temannya itu bergantian, kemudian mengacungkan jempolnya bersamaan.

"Oke, kami tunggu di kantin ya," balas Ann dan dibalas oleh anggukan Mary dan Claire.

Setelah itu mereka berdua melenggang pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Kalian merasa aneh tidak, antara Claire dan Mary?" tanya Popuri ketika mulai melanjutkan jalan mereka ke kantin.

"Aneh?" tanya Elli balik yang angkat bicara duluan.

Popuri langsung menoleh ke arah temannya yang besurai coklat pendek dengan tatapan misterius, "Iya! Mereka selalu pergi berdua terus."

"Hmm, terus?" ucap Karen masih dengan tatapan lurus ke depan. Ann hanya menatap Popuri dengan antusiasnya.

"Terus, mereka tidak punya orang yang mereka suka," tambah Popuri sambil mangut-mangut.

"Hah?" ucap Karen bingung yang akhirnya menoleh ke arah temannya yang bersurai pink tersebut.

"Jangan-jangan mereka..." lanjut Popuri tetapi kemudian diam sejenak melihat sekelilingnya untuk memastikan koridor yang mereka lewati tidak ramai.

"Mereka?" tanya Ann yang terlihat tidak sabar ucapan Popuri selanjutnya.

Setelah memastikan koridor yang mereka lewati tidak ramai, Popuri melanjutkan ucapannya, "Saling menyukai," ucapnya yang hampir mirip bisikan.

"Apa?!" seru Ann terkejut yang hampir seperti teriakan.

"Hah?" ucap Elli dengan bingung.

Karen yang mendengar ucapan Popuri tidak memberikan ekspresi seperti kedua temannya yang lain tetapi langsung mencubit pipi Popuri dengan gemas, "Kamu diapain sih sama Kai sampai ngaco begini," ucap Karen kemudian melepaskan cubitannya.

Popuri yang dicubit pipinya langsung mengeluh kesakitan dan mengelus pipinya, Ann dan Elli hanya tertawa lepas melihat tingkah kedua temannya.

"Ih, tidak ada hubungannya dengan Kai," gerutu Popuri kemudian memeletkan lidahnya.

"Tapi, mereka bener sih selalu kalau izin pergi berdua terus," ucap Karen melanjutkan.

"Jangan-jangan mereka..." ucap Popuri lagi dengan muka misteriusnya.

"Heh, sudah," ucap Karen sebal sambil mencubit pipi Popuri lagi.

.

.

"Halo, teman-teman!" seru Claire ketika memasuki ruang Osis bersama Mary.

"Halo Claire! Halo Mary!" balas Muffy dengan semangatnya dan diikuti dengan lambaian tangan Nami.

"Yang laki-laki pada kemana?" tanya Mary sambil melihat sekitar ruangan.

"Engga tau tuh, paling pada main bola," ucap Muffy dengan malas karena kebiasaan teman-teman osis-nya itu memang menyebalkan.

Bersamaan setelah Muffy berucap, pintu ruang Osis terbuka, "Halo," ucap Skye kemudian tersenyum manis.

"Halo Skye," ucap para gadis dan membalas senyum tebar pesonanya.

"Jack dan Gray belum datang?" ucapnya sambil menghampiri mesin pembuat kopi di pojokan ruangan.

"Belum," jawab Nami singkat sambil membuka botol air putih yang ia beli di kantin.

"Mereka lama sekali," keluh Claire sambil mengempaskan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Bagaimana persiapanmu nanti Claire?" tanya Nami kemudian meminum botol air putihnya.

Mendengar ucapan Nami, ia mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan menatap Nami yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. "Lumayan, aku minta doa dari kalian ya," ucap Claire kemudian menyengir lebar.

"Tentu Claire!" ucap Nami, Mary, Muffy dan Skye bersamaan.

Saat itu juga, pintu ruang Osis terbuka dan masuklah kedua orang yang mereka tunggu. "Maaf kami telat," ucap laki-laki yang mengenakan topi yang di putar belakang sambil menyengir lebar. Dan yang satunya hanya diam sambil melangkah masuk dan duduk di salah satu bangku yang disekitar meja bundar.

"Sudah biasa~" ucap Muffy sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kemudian ikut duduk di sebelah Gray dan diikuti yang lain.

Setelah semuanya duduk, Gray mulai angkat bicara. "Aku tidak akan banyak bicara. Pertama, semua anggota Osis diwajibkan untuk menonton," ucap Gray sambil menatap masing-masing anggotanya dan diikuti dengan anggukan yang lain.

"Kedua, untuk Nami, Muffy, dan Mary kalian mengawasi dari bangku penonton. Sedangkan aku, Jack, dan Skye akan mengawasi di dekat belakang panggung, mungkin saja para anak teater ada kesulitan."

"Ketiga, kita bekerja diam-diam dan pertunjukan teater ini harus berjalan lancar, mengerti?" ucap Gray mengakhiri.

"Siap ketua!" jawab semuanya bersamaan.

"Terimakasih, sekarang kalian boleh bubar," lanjut Gray dan tetap duduk di bangkunya.

Setelah itu, semuanya bangkit dari bangku mereka masing-masing. "Wuah aku lapar, ayo ke kantin," seru Jack sambil memegang perutnya yang sudah bunyi dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"Ayo, kita ke kantin," ucap Mary kemudian tersenyum dan diikuti dengan anggukan yang lain.

Melihat tingkah Jack, Claire menatapnya kemudian tersenyum kecil. Kesenangan Claire tiba-tiba buyar ketika ada yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang ia benci.

"Pirang," panggil Gray yang masih duduk di bangkunya.

Mendengarnya Claire tidak memberikan respon sama sekali dan mulai melangkah keluar ruangan.

"Heh! Sini, aku memanggilmu," ucap Gray dengan ketus.

Dengan emosinya yang hampir meledak, Claire berbalik dan segera menghadap orang yang sangat ia benci itu.

"Bagaimana latihanmu?" tanya Gray dengan muka datarnya.

"Apa urusanmu?" tanya Claire balik dengan muka datarnya juga.

"Cih, sudah kuantar pulang kemarin masih jutek seperti itu," ucap Gray kemudian tersenyum mengejek.

Claire yang mendengarnya langsung menghela nafasnya, "Terimakasih ketua Osis yang baik atas tumpangan kemarin."

"Jawab pertanyaanku," balas Gray tidak acuh dengan jawaban yang diberikan Claire.

Mendengarnya Claire langsung menatapnya sinis, "Persiapanku sudah siap, tenang saja."

Gray menatapnya kemudian mengangkat alisnya sebelah, "Jangan melakukan kesalahan yang merugikan teater nanti."

Mendengar itu, Claire kesal bukan main dan langsung menunjuk Gray dengan jari manisnya dan berseru, "Lihat saja nanti! Aku akan melakukannya dengan baik dan sempurna!"

Gray hanya mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum mengejek.

Sebelum Claire mengomelinya lagi, Mary yang sudah menunggu Claire di depan ruang osis memanggilnya, "Claire, ayo ke kantin! Karen, Ann, Popuri, dan Elli sudah menunggu kita."

Claire hanya bisa menahan amarahnya dan memutar badannya kemudian menghampiri Mary yang sudah menunggunya.

Melihat itu, Gray hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menatap Claire yang mulai meninggalkan ruang osis.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih sudah datang di pertunjukan drama kali ini yang akan dibawakan oleh tim ekskul teater!" ucap ketua teater, Marlin, sebagai ucapan pembuka sebelum pertunjukkan dimulai. Kemudian disambut dengan tepukan meriah penonton yang memenuhi Aula sekolah tersebut.

"Claire pasti bisa, Claire pasti bisa, Claire pati bisa!" gumam Claire sambil memjamkan matanya yang sudah didandani dengan gaya pangerannya mengenakan _wig _rambutlaki-laki yang menutupi rambut _blonde_-nya.

"Tanpa basa-basi, mari kami mulai pertunjukan dari tim ekskul teater, yang berjudul '_Beauty and The Beast'_! Selamat menyaksikan!" seru Marlin kemudian berlari kebelakang panggung dan suara tepukan yang meriah lagi oleh penonton.

Lampu aula langsung mati dan muncul suara narator yang membacakan prolog bersamaan dengan beberapa pemeran termasuk Claire yang mulai berakting tanpa suara layaknya pantonim dan hanya lampu sorot yang menerangi aula.

_Zaman dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang pangeran yang tampan dengan segala kekayaannya. Tetapi, ia merupakan pangeran yang sombong, manja, dan egois. Kemudian pada suatu malam di musim salju, datang seorang pengemis ke kerajaan tersebut menjual setangkai mawar dan ingin dibayar dengan tempat berlindung agar telindung dari dinginnya malam itu. Tetapi, pangeran tersebut dengan sombongnya tidak setuju dan mengusir pengemis tersebut. Pengemis tersebut memperingatkan pangeran agar tidak melihat seseorang dari penampilan. Pangeran tidak mengacuhkan perkataan pengemis dan akhirnya pengemis tersebut berubah menjadi seorang penyihir wanita yang sangat cantik. Melihat itu, sang pangeran langsung merasa bersalah dan memohon maaf pada penyihir tersebut tetapi semua terlambat. Penyihir tersebut langsung menyihir kerajaan tersebut beserta isinya termasuk sang pangeran. Ia mengubah pangeran menjadi binatang buas yang menyeramkan. Setelah itu, sang penyihir hanya membekali sang pangeran bunga mawar yang sempat ia jual itu dan sebuah cermin. Cermin tersebut berguna untuk melihat dunia luar sedangkan mawar itu sebagai batas waktunya ia untuk mencari orang yang mencintainya dan membalas cintanya dengan tulus. Waktu berjalan terus sampai ia akhirnya mulai putus asa. Siapa yang ingin mencintai mahluk buas seperti dia?_

_._

_._

"_Siapa kau?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" teriak Beast ketika melihat seorang lelaki tua dibalik sebuah kursi besar di kerajaannya._

"_Ma-Maafkan aku tu-an, aku tersesat," ucap Ayah Belle terbata-bata saking takutnya melihat seorang binatang buas berteriak padanya._

"_Kau tidak diterima di sini!" teriak Beast lagi._

"_Ku-kumohon, aku tidak bermaksud jahat. Aku hanya butuh tempat tinggal sementara," ucap Ayah Belle yang mencoba menjelaskan._

"_Masukkan dia ke penjara!" seru Beast memerintahkan para benda bergerak yang berada di kerajaannya dengan amarah yang menggebu-gebu._

"Astaga.. Claire hebat sekali aktingnya," ucap Ann yang tercengang sambil menonton drama yang ada di hadapannya.

"Itu bukan Claire," bisik Popuri yang juga ikut tercengang.

.

.

"_Papa!" teriak Belle menghampiri ayahnya ketika menemukannya di dalam penjara._

"_Belle! Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku?" tanya sang Ayah dengan bingung menatap anaknya yang berada di luar penjara._

"_Siapa yang melakukan ini pada papa?" ucap Belle dengan sedih._

_Tanpa disadari, Beast sudah berdiri di belakang Belle dan langsung menarik pundaknya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Dia tawananku!"_

_Belle terkejut bukan main, "Dia ayahku! Tolong keluarkan dia, aku akan melakukan apapun!"_

"_Apa yang kau lakukan Belle? Pergi dari sini!" seru sang Ayah._

"_Melakukan apapun? Baiklah, kau bertukar tempat dengan ayahmu dan tinggal selamanya di sini!" seru Beast dengan tegas._

"_Kumohon Belle! Jangan!" seru sang Ayah. Belle terdiam sejenak kemudian menatap Beast yang berada di hadapannya dan mengangguk dengan cepat._

"_Setuju."_

Di bagian bangku penonton, Mary sedang berhubungan dengan Jack melalui _walkie talkie _yang dipegang oleh masing-masing anggota osis.

"Bagaimana kondisi di belakang panggung, Jack? Ganti," ucap Mary berbisik pada _walkie talkie_-nya.

"Kondisi aman, di scene kedua sempat kewalahan tapi kami siap membantu, di sana bagaimana? Ganti," balas Jack terdengar di _walkie talkie-_nya Mary.

"Di sini juga aman," balas Mary kembali.

_._

_._

"_Aku merindukan ayahku. Andai, aku bisa melihatnya walau hanya sebentar," ucap Belle yang sedang berdiri di samping Beast. Mendengar itu Beast menunduk sedih, kemudian ia teringat akan cermin yang ia miliki._

"_Kau bisa melihatnya," ucap Beast kemudian mengambil cermin ajaib yang ia miliki._

"_Cermin ini bisa menunjukkan hal yang ingin kau lihat," jelas Beast sambil menyodorkan cermin tersebut. _

_Belle menerima cermin tersebut, "Oh cermin, aku ingin melihat ayahku," ucap Belle._

_Cermin menunjukkan ayah Belle sedang terbaring sakit di tempat tidurnya._

"_Oh tidak, papa sakit!" ucap Belle panik._

"_Kau harus pergi kesana," ucap Beast._

"_Apa kau bilang?"_

"_Pergilah, dan bawa cermin ini bersamamu agar kau bisa melihat kebelakang dan mengingatku," ucap Beast sambil mengenggam tangan Belle._

_Mendengarnya Belle tersenyum haru, "Terima kasih banyak sudah mengerti."_

_Sepeninggalan Belle, Cogsworth, salah satu pembantu Beast memasuki ruangan._

"_Tuanku, ini kesempatan kita. Kutukan itu akan hilang," ucap Cogsworth._

"_Aku membiarkannya pergi," ucap Beast lirih._

"_Tu-tunggu! Kenapa kau membiarkannya pergi?" ucap Cogsworth terkejut._

"_Karena aku mencintainya."_

Di sisi lain, bagian belakang panggung, Gray yang sedang mengawasi jalannya drama sedikit tertegun dengan percakapan yang berada di panggung. Ia menatap Claire yang sedang beruwujud _Beast _di atas panggung kemudian menurunkan topi kesayangannya untuk menutupi mukanya yang sedang mengalami perasaan yang campur aduk.

.

.

"Oke, ini scene terakhir! Scene di mana _Beast _bakalan berantem, aku sudah latihan pasti aku bisa!" ucap Claire dalam hatinya yang sedang membuka kostum _Beast _bagian kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundak Claire dari belakang, ketika menoleh ia melihat Marlin sedang tersenyum kepadanya, "Kau pasti bisa," bisik Marlin.

Claire membalas senyumnya, "Terima kasih, senpai." Kemudian ia menggunakan kostum bagian kepalanya lagi dan melangkah memasuki panggung.

**BRUK!**

Tanpa disadari Claire tersandung kabel yang terbentang di panggung yang seharusnya ia sadari karena konsentrasinya menurun ia tidak menyadari hal tersebut. Kostum bagian kepalanya terlepas beserta _wig_ rambut laki-laki yang ia gunakan ketika di dalam kostum _Beast_-nya. Rambut pirangnya yang menjadi salah satu ciri khas Claire tergerai panjang dan terlihat oleh seluruh penonton yang menyaksikan saat itu.

"Hah? Pemeran _Beast-_nya perempuan?"

"Loh? Itu anak baru dari kelas sebelah kan?"

"Kukira pemeran _Beast_-nya laki-laki."

"Kenapa dia diam saja?"

Terdengar berbagai macam bisikan dari penonton, tetapi Claire hanya bisa diam mematung dengan tangannya yang dingin dan gemetaran.

"A-Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Kau mengecewakan semua orang."

"Bodoh, dasar bodoh!"

Dalam keheningan tersebut, seseorang memasuki panggung dengan jubah pangeran kemudian menghampiri Claire. Semua penonton memandang orang tersebut dengan bingung, ada juga yang berteriak karena orang tersebut merupakan salah satu laki-laki yang paling disukai oleh para murid perempuan Mineral High School.

Gray.

Ketika ia sudah dihadapan Claire yang sedang terpaku, dengan suaranya lagak pangeran ia mulai berbicara.

"_Ah, kau putri yang kucari."_

Claire yang sedang berhadapan dengan Gray hanya tercengang dan merasakan mukanya panas dengan sendirinya.

"_Kau putri yang dikutuk menjadi binatang buas kan? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, tuan putri," _ucap Gray lagi yang masih dengan lagak pangerannya.

"Gray mencoba membantuku, astaga! Ayo sesuaikan Claire!" teriak Claire dalam hatinya.

"_Be-Benar, kau menemukanku pangeran," _balas Claire sebisa mungkin dengan lagaknya seorang putri.

"_Maukah kau menikah denganku?" _ucap Gray sambil betekuk lutut, tanpa disadari latar lagunya berubah menjadi romantis, dan lampu sorot mengarah kepada Gray dan Claire di tengah panggung.

Claire mendengarnya merasa jatungnya berdegup kencang. _"Aku mau," _ucap Claire sebisa mungkin dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Kemudian disambut dengan tepukan tangan para penonton dan suara teriakan dan suara siulan yang sangat riuh memenuhi aula.

Ditengah keriuhan ada yang berteriak, "Belle-nya sama siapa tuh?"

Semua orang langsung berbisik-bisik menebak-nebak alur cerita selanjutnya. Saat itu, Skye juga memasuki panggung diiringi dengan lampu sorot yang mengikutinya menghampiri pemeran Belle yang berada di pinggir panggung.

"_Dan ini, wanita cantik yang kucari selama ini,_" ucap Skye dengan lagak sok pangerannya dan mencium tangan pemeran Belle. Seketika aula dipenuhi dengan teriakan para _fangirls _Skye.

"KYAAAAAA! SKYEEEEE!"

.

.

.

"CHEERS!"

"Terimakasih banyak, untuk semua pemeran! Terima kasih banyak atas kerja keras kalian selama ini!" seru Marlin sambil mengangkat minuman soda miliknya.

"YEAH!" balas semua anggota teater dengan semangat.

Di tengah kemeriahan tersebut, Claire memberanikan dirinya berbicara pada seluruh anggota, "Umm.. Teman-teman, aku minta waktunya sebentar." Mendengarnya Marlin langsung menepuk tangannya sebagai isyarat untuk memperhatikan, semua anggota seketika memperhatikan Claire yang berdiri di samping Marlin.

"Teman-teman, aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kejadian di atas panggung karena kecerobohanku," ucap Claire kemudian menunduk meminta maaf.

"Kau bercanda Claire? Kau sangat hebat tadi!" ucap salah satu anggota.

"Ya! Kau bersuara seperti binatang buas sebenarnya!" timpal anggota lain.

"Terima kasih banyak Claire, mau membantu kami!" seru lagi yang lain.

Semua anggota memandang Claire dengan senyum lebar. Melihat itu Claire tersenyum lebar membalasnya, "Terima kasih banyak teman-teman!"

"Selamat datang di ekskul teater, Claire," bisik Marlin yang berada di sampingnya dan tersenyum.

Claire menoleh ke seniornya tersebut, dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya, "Terima kasih banyak, senpai, untuk semuanya." Mendengarnya Marlin mengangguk kemudian tersenyum.

"Oh ya, jangan lupa kau berterimakasih kepada Gray juga. Aku terkejut dia tiba-tiba berada di belakang panggung dan langsung menyambar jubah pangeran yang tergeletak dan berlari memasuki panggung," jelas Marlin kemudian tersenyum menggoda.

Mendengarnya Claire terdiam _speechless_ dan menunduk malu.

.

.

"Claire!" teriak Popuri ketika melihat Claire berjalan keluar ruangan teater. Mendengarnya Claire menoleh ke arah suara, di sana sudah ada Karen, Elli, Mary, Popuri, dan Ann.

"Hai kalian!" sapa Claire ketika sudah menghampiri mereka.

"Kau hebat sekali Claire! Astaga!" seru Ann dengan girang sambil loncat ketika Claire sudah di hadapannya.

"Aku curiga kau itu laki-laki," ucap Karen sambil mangut-mangut. Mendengarnya Popuri langsung mencubit pipi Karen dan diiringi dengan tawa yang lain.

"Claire, ini bunga untukmu!" seru Popuri sambil menunjukkan bunga yang ia sembunyikan di belakang punggungnya tadi.

"Ya ampun..," ucap Claire sambil memandangi bunga yang disodorkan.

"Yah bisa dibilang hadiah dari kami karena kau tadi sangat hebat," jelas Elii sambil menepuk pundak Claire.

"Semoga kau suka," ucap Mary dan tersenyum lembut.

Claire menerima bunga tersebut kemudian memandangi teman-temannya satu persatu, dan langsung memeluk kelima temannya sambil menangis haru. "Aku sayang kalian," bisik Claire sambil memeluk teman-temannya.

"Kami juga sayang padamu!" seru teman-temannya dan tertawa bersama.

Setelah selesai berpelukan, Popuri menyeletuk sambil menyenggol Claire dengan maksud menggoda, "Kau beruntung sekali dengan Gray tadi." Dan disambut dengan siulan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Dia tiba-tiba sekali, ya ampun. Siapa sangka dia yang akan masuk ke panggung?" ucap Claire kemudian tertawa dan disambut dengan tawa teman-temannya.

.

.

"Oke, aku ingin mengadakan evaluasi hanya sebentar," ucap Gray ketika para anggota Osis sudah berkumpul dan duduk bersama di meja rapat mereka.

"Sebelumnya, tepuk tangan untuk kita semua atas kerja keras yang sudah dilakukan hari sebelumnya dan hari ini," ucap Gray lagi kemudian disambut dengan tepuk tangan masing-masing anggota dengan senyum lebar di masing-masing muka mereka.

"Beberapa evaluasi, pada bagian depan aula ternyata tidak terkontrol," jelas Gray kemudian.

Selama Gray berbicara, Claire hanya menatap Gray dengan tatapan kosong dan pikirannya melayang kemana-mana.

"Kenapa laki-laki seperti dia kadang sangat baik kadang menyebalkan?"

"Kenapa orang seperti dia bisa disukai banyak orang?"

"Kenapa dia harus memanggilku pirang? Menyebalkan."

Lamunan Claire terbuyar ketika Gray mulai berucap, "Oke? Aku harap pada acara lain tidak terulang."

"Baik," ucap anggota Osis bersamaan.

"Untuk pekerjaan pertama kita ini sudah sangat baik, terima kasih banyak semuanya, terima kasih mau melaksanakan perintah dengan baik," ucap Gray sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Jangan kaku begitu, Gray!" seru Jack yang duduk di sampingnya sambil menepuk punggung Gray.

"Iya, Gray! Terima kasih juga sudah mau menjadi ketua yang baik untuk kami," ucap Muffy kemudian memberikan senyumnya yang manis.

Gray yang mendengarnya memberikan senyuman tipis kemudian mengangguk. Melihatnya, anak-anak Osis termasuk Claire ikut tersenyum melihat ketuanya yang ternyata mempunyai sisi lembut.

"Hei, kita tidak ada makan-makan nih?" seru Skye memecah suasana.

"Ayo makan!" seru Claire semangat dengan wajahnya yang berseri-seri.

"Besok yuk," ucap Mary menyarankan.

"Boleh," jawab Gray singkat dan diiringi anggukan anggota yang lain.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau keren sekali Claire tadi di drama," ucap Nami yang tiba-tiba mengungkit drama.

"Eh? Benarkah? Aku melakukan tindakan ceroboh tau," ucap Claire kemudian nyengir malu.

"Untung ada kau, Gray," ucap Jack kemudian disambut dengan tawa yang lain.

"Kau hebat dalam berakting, Gray," timpal Mary kemudian tersenyum.

"Tidak juga," jawab Gray datar. Yang lain hanya memandang Gray dengan tatapan '_oh-ayolah'_.

"Sudah mulai malam pulang yuk," ucap Skye yang mulai bangkit dari bangkunya. Yang lain setuju dan mengangguk.

"Claire, ayo pulang," ucap Mary sambil menghampiri Claire yang masih duduk di bangkunya.

"Oh iya, ayo," ucap Claire kemudian bangkit dari bangkunya dan mulai berjalan mengikuti Mary yang berjalan keluar ruangan Osis.

"Gray, ayo pulang," seru Jack sambil menarik-narik bajunya Gray layaknya anak kecil.

"Duluan saja, aku masih ingin di sini," ucap Gray malas kemudian bersender di kursi yang ia tumpangi dan memejamkan matanya.

Jack mentapnya sedikit bingung, "Hm? Baiklah, _bye bye!_" seru Jack dan mulai mengikuti yang lain berjalan keluar ruangan.

Ketika sudah keluar ruangan, Claire terdiam sejenak. "Claire? Ada apa?" tanya Mary melihat Claire yang tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan.

"Umm, ada barangku yang ketinggalan, kau pulang duluan saja Mary," ucap Claire kemudian menyengir.

"Oh? Hanya mengambil barang kan? Aku akan menunggumu di sini," ucap Mary yang lebih memilih menunggu temannya.

"Ah, tidak usah! Umm.. soalnya aku lupa ditaruh mana jadi akan memakan waktu lama untuk mencarinya. Kau pulang duluan saja," ucap Claire sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Mary kemudian menyengir lebar.

Claire melihat tingkah temannya sedikit bingung, "Ah, okey.. Hati-hati saat pulang Claire, jangan kemaleman," pesan Mary sambil melambaikan tangannya dan melangkah keluar gang tempat ruang Osis berada.

"Kau juga hati-hati Mary!" ucap Claire membalas lambaian tangan Mary.

Setelah Mary sudah mulai keluar dari gang tersebut, Claire kembali memasuki ruangan Osis.

Di dalam ruangan Osis, Claire melihat Gray seorang diri sedang bersender pada bangku yang duduki tadi dengan kaki yang di taruh di atas meja dan topi yang menutupi wajahnya. Persis seperti Claire pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

Claire melangkah mendekati meja tersebut dan duduk di bangku yang bersebrangan dengan bangku yang diduduki Gray.

"Hey," sapa Claire ketika ia sudah duduk.

Gray hanya diam tidak merespon. Melihat itu Claire hanya menghela nafasnya kemudian lebih memilih diam juga karena tidak ingin berargumen karena sudah kelelahan.

Beberapa menit, akhirnya Gray mengangkat topinya, "Apa?" tanyanya dengan muka datar.

"Terima kasih," ucap Claire hampir mirip bisikan.

"Aku tidak dengar," balas Gray malas kemudian menutup mukanya lagi dengan topi kesayangannya.

Claire melihatnya jengkel kemudian mengulangi kata-katanya dengan lebih tegas, "Terima kasih Gray telah membantuku."

"Sama-sama," jawab Gray singkat yang masih tetap pada posisinya.

Claire melihatnya makin jengkel, tetapi ia mencoba mengatur emosinya, dan mulai bertanya, "Kenapa kau menolongku?"

Mendengar itu, Gray langsung mengangkat topinya dan menurunkan kakinya kemudian menatap Claire, "Karena berjalannya acara dengan lancar merupakan tugas Osis," ucap Gray dengan muka datarnya. Claire mendengarnya hanya menunduk.

"Heh, padahal kau bilang bahwa akan melakukannya dengan baik dan sempurna," ucap Gray kemudian tersenyum mengejek.

**BRAK!**

Terdengar gebrakan meja yang dilakukan oleh Claire, "Cukup Gray," ucap Claire hampir mirip bisikan. Kemudian Claire langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berlari cepat keluar dari ruangan Osis diiringi dengan bantingan pintu ruang Osis.

Berbarengan setelah itu, Gray langsung membanting topinya ke lantai dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Gray bodoh!"

.

.

* * *

**a/n:**

**Bersambung! Maafkan aku kemarin sempat hiatus, ini benar-benar update yang sangat sangat sangat ngaret :" Tapi, aku ingin berterimakasih sebanyak banyak banyak banyak nya sama yang masih sempat me-**_**review **_**walaupun chapter ini belum tentu **_**update**_**. Terima kasih banyak! Aku tanpa kalian hanya butiran debu *plak :'3 Semoga kalian semua suka di chapter ini.. *semoga saja :')***

**Aosaki Sakurai: Terima kasih review nya aosaki-san! Semoga suka di chapter ini :'3**

**Shira Naizu: Halo Naizu-chan! :'''33 wuahahah fandom mana tuhhh:3 terima kasih banyak **_**review-**_**nya! :33**

**Keiko Alvita: Terimakasih banyak! Huehehe aku senang :''3 tapi aku coba banyakin narasi sih di chapter ini sesuai saranmu, menurutmu gimana? :'3 kritik dan sarannya kalau sempat keiko-san! ^^ oh iya, kau benar harusnya kutambahkan tanda tanya, terima kasih banyakk sekali lagii :'3**

**Ariel Wu'i: *ikutan-ikutan locat* :3 sudah update! Maaf banget ngaret :'3 Semoga suka di chapter ini! Terima kasih **_**review **_**nya ;'3**

**Claire Hasyibara: Huehehe kalo dikasih tau sekarang ga seru lagi :3 hehe semoga suka di chapter ini ^^**

**Guest: iya, memang pirang. Bisa kamu liat di cerita ini Claire orangnya sensi-an ya, jadi kalau disebut dengan sebutan yang secara fisik seperti itu dia jadi marah. Mungkin bisa contoh, orang tinggi dipanggilnya jadi "heh, tinggi", orang itu bisa marah. Tergantung orangnya masing-masing. Jadi, aku membentuk karakter Claire di sini seseorang yang sensi-an hehe semoga bisa dimengerti ^^ terima kasih banyak **_**review**_**-nya ^^**

**Sierra Vuc: Halo sierra-chan! (boleh kupanggil seperti itu? ^^) salam kenal jugaa :3 terima kasih sierra :''3 hmm mati-matian cemburu ya? Oke kutampung dulu **_**request-**_**nya hoho :3 sudah update! Terima kasih sempat me**_**review **_**di saat aku sedang hiatus :'3 semoga suka di chapter ini :3**

**Clara dan MIchi: Terima kasih **_**review **_**nya :''3 Semoga suka di chapter inii :'3**

**Ah terlalu banyak ngomong di **_**author note, **_**maafkan :'3 terima kasih banyak semuanya!**

_**Mind to review? Every single review you give, I really appreciate it :'3**_


End file.
